The Division Between Light And Dark Is A Fine Line
by DawnCloud221
Summary: When Harry wakes up on his 17th birthday with an unexpected gift of a creature inheritance, he discovers that his life is about to get much more interesting. With his insane Dark Harru, Tom Riddle; Voldemort's confused Light, and the mysterious Wanderer as companions, anything can happen. DM/HP Creature!fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a fic made from the mentalness that is my mind. I'm not quite sure where this came from, but it's been evolving for the past month and I'm quite enjoying here it's going. It's a creature fic, cuz I love them and I enjoy writing them. Flames aren't appreciated, but constructive criticism is, so if you haven't got anything useful or nice to say, don't comment :) Right... anything else... oh yeah! I was just going to give a bit of background info. Right, since I'm lazy and can't be bothered to weave this info into the actual fic here it is; in this one Harry goes into year seven and Dumbledore didn't die at the end of six, he convinced Draco to come over to the light side. Is there anything else... nope! Enjoy the mentalness that is my mind.**

When Harry Potter awoke on his 17th birthday, he noticed several things almost immediately.

First, he could see; even though his glasses were on his bedside table. And everything was so clear. Colours seemed sharper and brighter than before, and shade was less visible than it had been before. Dust motes flickered in the air catching the lights and forming beautiful swirling patterns in the air.

Second, he had a tail; a long cat-like tail with fluffy white hair. And his ears had become pointed and catlike; he could feel them twitching around. He ran a tongue over slightly pointed canine teeth in confusion. Somehow he'd become cat man overnight.

Third, he was no longer alone in his bed. Two boys around his own age lay either side of him.

Turning his head, he saw one of them looked more or less like him, but this slightly more pointed features. In fact, he was almost exactly like him. He had long shaggy black hair that hung down to the middle of his back.

He looked at the other boy. On first inspection, the boy had sharp, aristocratic features. Looking more closely, the boy looked similar to the riddle that had come out of the diary all those years ago. He had dark brown hair that fell loosely around his ears, and was actually quite handsome.

Harry sat up in bad and gave a huge catty yawn. He rubbed his eyes mournfully and looked around the room blearily.

'This is the weirdest birthday I've ever had.' He mused, 'but definitely the most interesting.' He thought wryly. He jumped lightly out of the bed and scratched the small of his back. Hedwig looked at him and rolled her eyes pointedly, pecking at her lock.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you out." Harry muttered, stumbling across the room and pulling the lock off Hedwig's cage, surprising himself with how strong he now was. He wrinkled his nose slightly as the smell off owl assaulted his nose. Clearly his sense of smell had also improved. Twitching his ear he heard the grunting breathing of his 'family'. Obviously his hearing had also improved. Hedwig blinked at hi lazily and flew out of the window into the pre dawn sky.

"Good morning." Harry spun around. The man who looked like him had propped himself up on one elbow and was gazing at him inquisitively. The man had his eyes, but in a blood red colour.

"Hello." Harry said warily. He was aware he was dressed only in his boxers, but he stood his ground anyway. The man looked him up and down slowly, taking in his skinny demeanour. After a few moments of staring him down the stranger shrugged and hopped out of the bed. Harry noticed that this man too had a cat's tail and ears, and canines that jutted down out from his upper lip. The man had no clothes on at all but still arched his back and stretched, cracking his back and giving a satisfied groan. He as much more muscled than Harry, and much more tanned. His skin as slightly bronzed, but his hair as a deep raven black. Much darker than Harry's had ever been.

Harry felt something brush up against his mind and recoiled. The man straightened up and looked at him through those blood red eyes curiously. The thing brushed up against his mind once more, but this time Harry reached out to it tentatively.

Whatever it was, it felt so... dark. Anger, bloodlust, insanity and other dark thoughts swirled around it, but from the moment he connected with it he felt a rush of understanding course though him. He learned through this man. He was him, but a darker version of him. The man thought through instinct. He automatically knew what he was and why he was here through pure instinct. He was a Shadow Panther. He had come into his creature inheritance on his 17th birthday, and by the nature of the Shadow Panther, it had torn his soul into two factions. A light half, and a dark half. The red eyed man before his was the darker half. His darkness. The other boy though... he didn't know how he'd got there. The man kept calling him 'Tenant'.

"Who... are you?" Harry asked curiously, "what... are you called?" The man cocked his head and looked at him calculatingly.

"You, my little Light, may call me... Harru." Harry nodded, "now I believe that we have been told to leave the house before first light by your... ahem, 'family'" Harru spat the last word with venom and began to rummage through Harry's wardrobe for clothes.

Harry looked closely into the mirror and noted with shock his hair had grown down to his shoulders and had turned a pure snow white. He had lost all of baby fat and he looked, in general, older, more mature, and more... attractive. He shrugged and raked his hand through his hair, musing about what to do next.

'Tenant', as Harru had nicknamed him, was dozing quite peacefully in the bed still as Harru dressed himself and Harry waited his turn. His instinct was kicking in, and it was telling him that Harru was dominant to him, so he had to wait his turn. Harru finished dressing himself, and was now magically turning his clothes black. Harry shuffled around him and began to dress himself in all white whilst Harru woke up 'Tenant'.

'Tenant' wasn't at all happy about being woken up, and waking up in another person's bed. Once they were all dressed and Harru had calmed down 'Tenant', they began to tell each other's stories. As Harry and Harru were the same person, they told the same story, but with slightly different opinions.

'Tenant', it seemed, was a fraction of Voldemort's soul. He had been blasted off the whole during his attempts to kill Harry as a baby, and had latched himself onto Harry. It seemed that 'Tenant' preferred to be called Tom, and was in fact, in a sense, Voldemort's light. A part of Voldemort, however small, still retained a faction of sanity and light. This part was Tom, and when his Darkness had attempted to kill a human child, he'd finally had enough. He had ripped himself away from the whole and Harry had subconsciously welcomed him into his body, hence the nickname; 'Tenant'.

When Harry's soul had split with his creature inheritance, Tom had been forcibly pushed out of his mind. Tom was a good natured individual on the whole, a little confused as what was going on exactly, but no darker than Harru, who was clearly insane and murderous.

When the sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon, Harry had packed a rucksack, and Harru and Tom were cracking jokes.

'So what's the plan Light?' Harru asked. When they had brushed their minds together they had established a mind link between each other. Harry had been trying to shut him out because his thoughts were so turbulent and dark. They frightened him, more than anything ever had before

Harry slung his backpack over his shoulder and held his broomstick in his other hand. All of his possessions were no inside his magical enlarged rucksack; all his textbooks, his clothes, the invisibility cloak and all his other personal objects. He was leaving Hedwig's cage. He didn't need it anymore and the Dursley's could get rid of it.

Tom had agreed to come with them as well. As far as he was concerned his Darkness was mad and needed to be put down. So as the sunlight began to pour across Privet Drive, Harry Potter, Harru Potter and Tom Riddle left Harry's childhood hell behind for the last time. Out into the war torn world.

**There you are. They get to Hogwarts in a few chapters, and I need ideas for pairings. Anyone got any particular preferences as to who you want? I thing a Harry x Tom pairing would be interesting. Or a Harru x Tom? Or someone from Hogwarts? Some OC's should be coming in soon so you can pick from one o them if you want. Any ideas, until next time, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so second chapter peoples! Sorry for the wait but I've been busy over Christmas and my internet was being a pain in the butt again. So I've had plenty of people viewing this, but no one's actually reviewed it yet! Please review cuz if I don't get any support I'll just give this story up, and my plot bunny will attack me again. Anyways, the Shadow Pride makes a small appearance in this chapter. Don't worry though, they will be cack! And Wanderer finaly apperes. He sort of came from the idea that I needed a wise person in the group. He's gonna be like the granddaddy of the group. Harru shows a bit more of his true colours in this chapter. So anyways... read and review!**

* * *

><p>"Aw, come on Harry! We need the money!" Harru whined loudly. Harry shook his head violently.<p>

"No! I will not resort to... _that_!" he spat angrily. They heard Tom chuckle deeply. The three of them were hidden away in a London alley. Night had fallen across the huge city, and the only illumination in the alley came from the waxing moon floating high in the sky. Tom was perched on a bin lid watching the Light and Dark Shadow Panthers in front of him argue.

"We need the money Harry, or we'll starve!" Harry hissed in response and slicked back his ears, baring his fangs and his hair fluffing slightly.

"I'm not even human Harru! How do you think it would work?" Harry spat. Clearly Harru hadn't thought of that. He paused a moment, then looked expectantly at Tom.

"I'm not doing it! I'm _not_ a _whore_!" Tom huffed angrily. He hopped off the bin and grabbed Harry and Harru's heads and slammed them together, "You've supposedly got brains, why don't you fucking use them!" The two Shadow Panthers stumbled away from each other and rubbed their heads.

"Why'd you do that you fucking cunt!" Harru spat furiously. Tom rubbed his eyes tiredly as his stomach gave an almighty rumble.

"Look," Harry said, desperately trying to the voice of reason as usual, "arguing won't get us anywhere! And-" he broke off quite suddenly and stiffened up, sniffing lightly at the air, "can anyone else smell blood?" Tom shrugged, but Harru raised his nose and sniffed delicately at the warm night air.

"Yeah! Human blood. Lots of it too. Well, I guess this solves our food problem!" Harru began to run though the alley of mazes, following his nose to the source of the blood. Harry looked and Tom and shrugged, and they both began to run after the Dark Shadow Panther.

The boy was very clearly dead. The pockets of his jeans had been turned out, which meant he must have been mugged. His throat had been cut, and crimson blood covered his light blue T-Shirt. Harry looked mournfully at his face. One ice blue eye was glazed over, shock still written on his face. His other eye was hidden by a fringe that had been grown long on one side. He was a handsome lad, and he looked only seventeen. Such a waste.

Harru prodded the corpse with his foot. The look on his face told Harry he was planning on where to start eating the boy. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. They had been living rough for little over two weeks, and Harru had already murdered and eaten ten people. That they knew of anyway. The Dark was clearly murderous and insane, but Tom and Harry seemed to be the only ones that could rein him in at all.

"Harru! You could at least show respect for the dead! Don't kick him!" Tom scolded angrily. Harru huffed, but prodded the body once more anyway.

The boy jerked to life, earning a scream from each of them. Harru and Tom bolted into the shadows of the alley and Harry watched in fascination as the flesh of the boy's throat almost appeared to sew its self back together. The boy panted for a moment and got his bearings. When he caught sight of Harry, he jumped up, unsheathed a knife and pinned Harry against the wall, pressing the knife to his throat and growling furiously.

"What did you expect to achieve my killing me, Shadow Panther?" The boy spat vehemently. Harry spluttered in utter confusion,

"I didn't kill you! We found you dead! I'm sorry that my Dark tried to eat you but that's not my fault!" The boy considered him for a moment, and then took a step back, tucking the knife back in its scabbard and dropping Harry. Harru and Tom slunk out of the shadows and the boy squared them up, clearly trying to decide if they were trouble or not.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Harry gasped, leaning against the wall of the alley and rubbing his throat, "I'm Harry, my Dark is Harru and that's Tom." The boy nodded at them in turn as they were introduced.

"I'm known as The One Eyed Wanderer. But you can call me Wanderer for short." Harru merely sniffed, clearly miffed at being cheated out of a free meal. Wanderer sniggered. "I tell you what, I'll buy you dinner. You had clearly planned on eating me, so I'll make up for your lost meal." he winked at Harru and pulled a wallet from his back pocket.

"Wait! I thought you'd been mugged." Harry asked curiously. He wanted to ask how the boy had come back to life before their eyes, but it felt a bit like an awkward subject. Wanderer laughed.

"I have my pockets enchanted! Do you really think some stupid muggle could get anything off me?" Tom bobbed his head,

"It's a good idea. Might have to try that myself." Wanderer laughed.

"Come on, I know you're dying to ask."

"How did you come back to life?" Harry blurted out. Wanderer chuckled.

"In my youth I loved to experiment with spells. One went badly wrong and since that day I have been unable to age, and every time I die a few moments later I just pop back up. I've never tried to remove the spell, and until I'm done wandering I don't think I will. After a bit more experimenting I discovered a way to apperate through time. It takes a toll on my energy, but it helps keep me entertained." Wanderer grinned at Harru and began to walk down the alley. "Come on! Let's go get some breakfast!" The three boys looked at each other, shrugged, and ran after the mysterious and exiting Wanderer.

When the sun had finally appeared fully over the sky, Wanderer, Tom, Harry and Harru were sat in a cafe, comfortably full and joking.

"So," Wanderer said in a business like tone, putting down his drink and leaning forwards in his seat, "How come you two aren't part of a Pride? And where does this one come into the mix?" he said, pointing at Tom who was doodling idly on a napkin. He glanced up at the sound of his name and then continued doodling.

"A what?" Harry asked blankly.

"A Shadow Pride. You've never heard of one?" Wanderer asked curiously, "Ah! You must be a Chosen Child." Harry blinked in confusion. "There are two types of Shadow Panther; the ones that are born Shadow Panther, from a Shadow Panther, and the ones that are chosen when they are humans by Pride leaders. They are bitten and when the hit adulthood the Shadow Panther gene kicks in and removed any trace of human." Harru and Harry looked at each other.

"But..."

"You look human?" They nodded, "A Shadow Panther trick. They can take a hybrid form of any sentient species." Harry twitched an ear and gave a piteous whine.

"What am I suppose to do with my life now?" Wanderer patted his arm sympathetically.

"Ah, I know the feeling. Over a hundred thousand years of life and it's rare I'm ever accepted by anyone. Why do you think I'm hanging around you three?"

"For our wonderful personalities and intelligent conversation?" Tom asked sarcastically. Wanderer laughed raucously.

"Sense of humour perhaps!" He laughed again. Harry stuck a tongue out and Harru showed him his middle finger, "Well I believe there's a Pride in the Forbidden Forest." Harry blinked.

"Really?" He tried to think if he'd ever come across anything that looked remotely like a panther. "I've never seen one. I mean, I've seen mine and Harru's Panther forms. We just look like huge panthers, and I've never seen anything like one before." Wanderer chuckled.

"They won't be seen unless they want to be seen. To be honest I was surprised when I saw you two. You're surprisingly trusting for Shadow Panthers." Harru narrowed his eyes. He wanted to comment but Harry warned him through their mind link.

"So, I guess the plan is to go to Hogwarts. We can either attend the school or join the Pride." Wanderer held up a hand,

"You never did explain exactly how he came into the mix. Why is he with you?" They quickly explained about the whole soul splitting incident. Wanderer seemed genuinely interested. He nodded slowly when they'd finished.

"I am defiantly sticking with you pair. This may turn out to be pretty exciting." He winked at them and leaned back in his chair. "Want another drink? It's on me."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Skylark sniffed at the air curiously. His Dark, Nightingale watched lazily from a nearby boulder.

"What is it Light?" They were both in their Shadow Panther forms. The white Shadow Panther turned to look at his Dark.

"I don't know. We should inform the Pride Leader. Something is wrong; I can feel it in my fur." Skylark twitched his tail uncomfortably. Nightingale sniffed at the air to and hissed faintly.

"There's a disturbance in the Shadows. A Shadow Panther has come into their inheritance. A powerful Shadow Panther. Do you think it could be...?" He trailed off and looked at his Light in distress. Skylark nodded.

"We better go inform the Leaders." Nightingale stood up and surveyed the surrounding forest though his bright amber eyes. He leapt down off the boulder and raked the soil with his claws, "Come on Nightingale, let's go." The Dark nodded briskly at his Light, and promptly melted into shadow. Skylark melted into a patch of light, and they both began to whisk across the ground, not making a sound or leaving any paw prints. Virtually invisible shadows.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The dawn of the 1st of December was cold and chilly as the four boys walked casually though Hogsmead. The plan was to see the Headmaster before the rest of the students arrived and saw the two Shadow Panther boys, Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort, and The One Eyed Wanderer. Hedwig was perched on Wanderer's shoulder having a conversation with her. Since Harry and Harru were animals they could understand her perfectly. Unfortunately Tom couldn't and how Wanderer could they didn't know, but many of the villagers thought he was insane as he walked through the town taking to an owl. Fawkes was perched on the top of the gate, waiting for them as they got up to the school.

"Good morning Fawkes." Harry purred happily.

"Good morning Shadow Panther. Follow me up to the school." The gates swung inwards and Fawkes leapt off them with a musical cry. They ran after the phoenix, laughing. Harry and Harru turned into their Shadow Panther forms; a black and a white panther two meters high at the shoulder. Wanderer was surprisingly agile considering his age, easily keeping up with the huge panthers. Tom was left behind as they ran, and eventually Harru backtracked, picked him up, and moments later Harru was back with a terrified Tom Riddle on his back.

Albus Dumbledore was surprised to say the least when Harry walked though his door with Fawkes perched on his head.

"Harry my boy! What happened to your hair? Is that a tail?" He sounded concerned.

_Oh this is going to be interesting Light. That man is just a little bit insane. _Harry burst out laughing and Dumbledore looked at him in even more concern. Harru, Tom and Wanderer followed Harry though into Dumbledore's office.

"Tom!" He drew his wand and Harry and Harru hissed angrily. Wanderer merely leaned against the wall and watched the whole scene play out.

"Leave him alone bitch!" Harru hissed angrily. Dumbledore froze at the second Harry's ferocity.

"Harry?" He asked. Harru hissed again.

"It's Harru, cunt." he spat. Harry grabbed the collar of Harru's top and pulled him back.

"Perhaps... explanations are in order." harry said slowly, looking at his three companions.

"Yes, perhaps they are." Dumbledore agreed, glaring at Tom. Tom just asked Wanderer if he had any cigarettes on him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we are. I don't have anything else to say really except read and review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, chapter three… not much to say really except PLEASE REVIEW IT! I've had one review, ONE! And that's only from my friend because she insists on being a pest! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyways, rant over, happy New Year! The Pride features a bit more in this chapter and I'm dangling a potential pairing above your heads… I wonder who can guess who it is? Anyways, nothing else left to say except enjoy!**

Night had fallen over the castle. The sound of loud voices and chinking cutlery could be heard from the Great hall, where the welcoming feast was taking place. Deep in the Forbidden Forest, a meeting was taking place. The small Shadow Panther Camp was next to the lake, and by the outskirts of the forest. The Pride Leader was sat atop a boulder, the Light and the Dark looking down on the Shadow Panther Pair addressing them.

"WHAT!" Skylark cringed as the Pride leader, or Dranga, yelled. The Dranga's Light put a paw on his Dark's shoulder and turned to Skylark.

"And you're sure of this? Has little Harry come into his inheritance?" Skylark nodded and Nightingale growled in confirmation.

"Yes sir. There is no mistaking that scent. No other new Shadow Panther could have had that much power. And he is here! He is up at the castle!" The Light Dranga growled low in his chest and looked up at the sky.

"Perhaps... we should arrange to meet the boy Corvus." The Dark Dranga nodded slowly at his Light,

"Perhaps Calvin... but we should wait, and observe him first. The phoenix can watch over him too." Nightingale asked curiously,

"But what of the Shadow Panther already placed in the school? Should we not ask for their help? They could watch over the boy without arousing suspicion, and even approach him for us." Corvus nodded.

"Good idea. Bring him here. I believe his Dark is in the woods somewhere?" Skylark nodded.

"Yes. I can fetch Dranto. He's not far from here." There was a rustle and a phoenix landing in the clearing.

"Greetings high Dranga of the Forbidden Pride. I have news concerning Harry and Harru." Calvin beamed.

"Ah good! Fawkes, it's been a long time my friend." he purred good naturedly, "Go get Dranto." he said quickly to Skylark and Nightingale. They nodded and ran off into the Forest. The rest of the Pride saw that as a dismissal and vanished into the trees like ghosts. "So Fawkes, what news?" The Drangas lay down on the boulder, looking down on the phoenix.

"The boy is immensely powerful. His Dark is about as dark as you can get, and his Light is about as pure as you can get," Calvin and Corvus nodded; this was very common amongst powerful Shadow Panthers, "But it is amazing how often the personalities reflect in each other."

"What? You mean they show similar traits to each other? The Dark can show mercy and the Light can show bloodlust?" Corvus asked in confusion. Fawkes nodded his plumed head,

"Yes! It truly is a sight to behold. They are so different, yet they are in such perfect harmony with each other they can even sync their personalities. They are truly powerful. Such harmony is rarely achieved and is a sign of unimaginable power." Corvus stood up.

"I am going to go and see the boy," he growled.

"No wait! The One Eyed Wanderer is here! He is with Harry and Harru," Fawkes said urgently.

"WHAT?" Corvus and Calvin yelped at the same time.

"The Time Walker is here? Now? How on earth did he meet up with them?" Fawkes's beak curved up into a wry smile,

"I believe Harru tried to eat him." Corvus laughed.

"I like the lad already. He may be a bit of a screwball, and what is a Dark without a little bit of insanity, but trying to eat Wanderer? Ha! How did old One-Eye take nearly being eaten?" Fawkes laughed.

"He bought them breakfast and agreed to come with them." Corvus gave an almighty roar of laughter, startling Fawkes, leapt to the air with a musical cry and flew back to the castle.

"Are you still going to go and see the boy Corvus?" Calvin asked casually. Corvus shook his head,

"No. With Wanderer and Fawkes watching over him, the boy can't get much safer. The Time Walker may be old, but that magical eye of his and many millennia of wisdom makes him one of the best guardians of all time. His alliance to the Shadow Panther Prides also makes him a formidable ally, should we ever go to war" Calvin nodded, then stood up.

"If that is all, I will retire to my den for a while. I have yet to speak to my mate today, and she grows impatient." Corvus chuckled as his other half ran off silently into the forest. He sat contemplating for a moment, and then vanished like smoke on the air. The only indication of his presence was a shadow whisking across the ground.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Around the same time, up at the castle, Harry, Harru, Tom and Wanderer were lay lounging peaceably in their own private rooms. After a brief discussion about Harru, Dumbledore had decided it was probably best if he didn't sleep in Gryffindor Tower. Since Harry and Harru went everywhere together, that meant Harry had to go with him. Tom and Wanderer had refused point blank to leave them, so after a huge row; they had secured themselves private rooms down in the dungeons. Harry and Harru loved it. It was dark, which suited them best, and best of all it was quiet. They had been almost deafened by the noise from the castle above with their sensitive hearing, and the barrage of new scents everywhere was incredibly confusing.

All in all, it had been an exhausting day. Hedwig had retired to the owlery once they'd gone up to the castle, and Harry was currently unpacking his rucksack. It was a huge job, as it contained every single one of his possessions. Harru and Wanderer were chatting quietly and Tom was asleep.

Harry put the last of his robes away in the wardrobe, and stretched. He thought about going to see Ron and Hermione. He ran his thought past Harru who agreed in a lazy fashion.

How do you think they'll react to your creature status? Harru asked curiously.

"They'll be supportive. Hermione will run off the library to research and Ron will probably be a bit jealous, but they should take it well."Harru grunted and Harry headed towards the door.

"Going somewhere Harry?" Wanderer asked casually, not even turning around. Harry looked at him,

"Yeah, I'm going to see my friends. And how on earth do you see out the back of your own head? You don't have a magical eye do you?" Harry asked, cringing slightly. Wanderer gave a low chuckle.

"I do actually. I'll tell you about it some time, but in the meantime, go and have fun. Just keep your ears slicked back and your tail in your trousers. Actually, best change into a set of robes. Much comfier." Harry shrugged.

"I would, but they make transforming a pain in the arse. Best not bother, I get attacked too often to take the risk of the hindrance in a crisis." Wanderer chuckled again and waved him goodbye as he slipped through the door. Harry took a moment to tuck his tail down the leg of his trouser, and then began to run through the halls of the dungeons.

All was going swimmingly, until he crashed into Draco Malfoy as he exited the Slytherin common room. Draco somehow managed to stay upright, whereas Harry went flying through the air and landed in a sprawling mess on the stone floor of the corridor.

"Ow!" Harru laughed through their mental bond.

_Epic fail Harry! Watch where you go in future you lazy cunt, and don't run in the fucking corridors!_ Harry growled slightly and picked himself up delicately.

"Ow!" He whined again. His left leg ached where he'd landed on it, and he head pounded where he'd smacked it on the cobbles. For some reason his inner Shadow Panther was bristling in defiant discomfort.

_Strange Shadow Panther! Danger!_ His instincts screamed at him. He looked at Draco. His blonde hair had got a shade whiter. It was bordering on... pure white. He bristled and ran down the corridor, leaving a stunned Slytherin in his wake.

_What was he even doing? Curfew's in about ten minutes. I'm only leaving because I can just travel invisibly by the Shadows_. Harru made a non committal noise, making it clear he didn't really care. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he continued to run through the castle, slipping into the Shadows whenever he smelt or heard anyone in his vicinity. Luckily the castle was almost empty as it was nearly curfew

It took him a matter of minutes to get to Gryffindor Tower. He became pure shadow to slip under the portrait guarding the door. The common room was full so he didn't materialize. Instead he slithered through the people to where Ron and Hermione were sat at a table talking. He moved and materialized in the other chair at the table. He had had the forethought to cast a small silencing charm around their table, and was instantly glad he had because Ron and Hermione screamed when he suddenly appeared.

"HARRY!" Harry grinned and waved them down. He pricked his ears up, waggled them, and then tucked them back in his hair. This effectively shut them up.

"Listen, meet me in the entrance hall. Soon. I'll meet you there." They made to start speaking, so he vanished into the Shadows and out of sight.

"Did Harry just Apparate?" Ron asked in confusion. Harry sniggered and slipped out of the common room, sure Hermione was going to give Ron the 'you can't apparate in Hogwarts' lecture.

It took them only five minutes to get down into the entrance hall. Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Harry having a huge argument with Tom when they got there.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK TOM! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS AND I'LL TELL THEM WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT! YOU GET NO SAY IN IT!" Tom gave an angry yell and stormed off down into the dungeons. Harru gave and appreciative whistle through their mental link.

_Well I have to say Harry, I'm impressed. I had no idea you could get that angry. _

"Not now Harru!" he accidently said it out loud, confusing Ron and Hermione completely.

"Harry?" Ron asked anxiously, "Are you alright mate?" Harry perked his ears up and looked towards the sound of their voices.

"Ah! There you are." They looked slightly scared. Harry gave a rueful smile, "I know what you want to know, so I'll just cut to the chase; I'm a Shadow Panther." Hermione's face showed comprehension, whereas Ron just looked even more gormless than usual. Harry just laughed. "Come on guys. You can come down into my chambers." He beckoned them to follow him.

Wanderer was playing cards with Harru when they got in, and Tom was having a shower. Wanderer didn't look up from his card game, but he greeted the three of them as they entered.

"Ah, the Golden Trio. Nice to meet you Ron, Hermione." Harru grinned,

"Don't scare them off. Guys, this is Wanderer, the mental psycho is my Dark, Harru." Harru nodded, and threw a card down. Wanderer swore and tossed his hand down.

"How do you do that? I haven't lost a game since I played Merlin." Harru sniggered.

"What'd you lose?" Wanderer blushed.

"Well, I didn't _lose _anything. He gained something, but I had no money so I wagered my... company." Harru roared with laughter and clutched at his sides, rolling around on the floor in mirth. Harry giggled and gestured to a couple of chairs for Ron and Hermione to sit in. Harru waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do _I _win that Wanderer?" Wanderer scowled.

"Sorry Harru, we didn't wager that." Harru pouted.

"Damn it." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled apologetically.

"I'll explain everything." Tom chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, stark naked and dripping wet.

"Hey! Where the _fuck_ are all the towels?" Harry groaned and Wanderer wolf whistled.

**So there you have it. Digital cookie to whoever can guess the Shadow Panther at the school is. Or maybe there's more than one? Oh, I'm so evil. Anyways, Read and Review peoples! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta da! Chapter four is here! I go back to school tomorrow so I thought that this would be a good way to start the new term by (Hopefully) getting some reviews for my work! Not much else to say about this chapter... a few more characters apearing, a little more story line developing and an atempt of canabalism. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The snow came early to the castle that year. By early November a covering several feet thick covered the grounds. As the weeks had rolled past, he'd still received no word from the Pride, so by the beginning of October he had put the thought out of his mind.<p>

Harry had returned to lessons, but Harru had to stay down in the dungeons. They had developed a system. Harry would spend his days at his lessons, and Harru would relay to Tom what was being said and done. Tom and Harru would do Harry's homework, then in the evening Wanderer would teach them advanced offensive and defensive magic. They were assured by Wanderer that a lot of the spells he taught them even Dumbledore didn't know. They alternated every evening between magic and physical combat, the result was most of the time they were all exhausted and covered in bruises.

Ron had flipped out when Harry told them who Tom actually was, and accused Harry of being a traitor. After a huge row that had lead to Ron hexing Tom, Harru had attacked him, and Harry and Hermione had been forced to Obliviate Ron and toss him out into the entrance hall for one of the teachers to find him and drag him to the hospital wing. Ron now had a scar on his forehead that read; TWAT. None of the teachers had been able to remove it and all attempts to hide it with magic had failed. This had made Harru and Tom very happy. Hermione sided with Harry, and never missed the chance to yell at Ron nowadays, who had shown his true colors as a class A dick.

The snow made Harru venture out of the castle for the first time, and Harry decided to join him. They dropped their human illusions and strolled casually through the grounds as panthers. Harry almost vanished into the white backdrop due to his snow white pelt.

"Come on Harry! Let's go explore the Forbidden Forest! I bet there's a few deer in there to eat." Harry rolled his eyes at Harru.

"Fine then." Harru laughed and bounded off into the snow. Harry groaned and ran off after him, knowing full well that Harru had no intentions to eat any deer. "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up then you lazy cunt!" Harry groaned and put on a burst of speed.

The forest was eerily quiet. The snow had only dusted the ground here, but the trees and undergrowth was laden with it. The snow almost seemed to swallow all of the sound. Harry and Harru kept their heads dropped down, trying not to make any sound. Many unfriendly creatures roamed these woods, and neither of them felt like fighting them off.

A low growling made them freeze in their tracks. Harru hissed loudly and ran off to find the source of the growling, leaving Harry alone in the woods. His fur stood on end and his instincts screamed at his to run. He gave a low hiss, and then found himself pressed into the ground on his back. A female Shadow Panther had him pinned to the ground and her deep silver eyes glowed. Her pelt was and inky black meaning she was a Dark.

"Get off!" He hissed angrily. The Shadow Panther chuckled and bared her teeth. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the bite.

"SAMANTHA! Get off that poor Shadow Panther this instant!" Harry opened his eyes and saw a white Shadow Panther strolling towards them. She had a very delicate, willowy frame and bright purple eyes.

"Serafina! This is none of your concern! Now leave me to my lunch!" Serafina hissed and tackled her Dark off Harry. Harry jumped upright and shook his fur down, hissing furiously. The Dark, Samantha, growled angrily at her Light and shook her off. The Dark had a squarer frame than her willowy Light. She had much more muscle and a slightly masculine look about her.

"Samantha, leave him alone! He may not be a part of our Pride, but the Dranga won't be happy if you eat him!" There was a furious roar, and Harru burst from the bushes and pinned the Dark to the ground.

"NO ONE DARES TO TRY AND EAT MY LIGHT! LAY A CLAW ON HIM EVER AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY DISEMBOWEL YOU!" Samantha looked up at him appraisingly.

"Harru, get off the poor girl." Harry said tiredly, relaxing and stretching himself out. Harru spat at her and jumped off her, running over Harry and standing in front of him protectively.

"Who are you?" Harru spat defensively, his fur bristling angrily

"My name is Serafina, and this is my Dark, Samantha." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling me that. It's Sammy for short." Harry rolled his eyes and the Shadow Panther. She was almost as irritating as Harru. Almost.

"Look, I apologize for my Dark. As I'm sure you're aware keeping them reigned in isn't exactly the easiest of tasks." Harry chuckled and Sammy and Harru looked offended.

"Hey!" The protested in unison. Harry and Serafina giggled.

"Serafina! Where are you?" The call came from not far off in the undergrowth. Harry and Harru glanced at each other worriedly. Serafina called out,

"One moment Skylark!" she turned to Sammy, "let's go," Sammy nodded and bounded off into the forest. Serafina smiled at them, "nice to meet you two. Perhaps we'll meet again soon." She ran off leaving the two boys watching them go alone in the Forest. Harru broke the silence.

"She was really pretty," Harry made a curious noise, "Serafina. I've never seen purple eyes before." harry shrugged and padded off into the bracken.

"I'm not a particular fan of women, if I'm honest." Harru snorted and followed his Light.

"Ah yes, I forgot. We have to be opposites. I wonder what team the others bat for." harry chuckled and ducked to avoid a low branch.

"Wanderer doesn't care. Nor does Tom, I think." Harru chuckled.

"Figures. The murderer is the only one that's 'normal'." Harry snorted.

"Yeah right. I know you've raped, killed and then eaten several men, so don't act all innocent." Harru shrugged and Harry rolled his eyes and stopped. They had reached the center of the forest. The sound of approaching hooves made them groan. The centaurs had found them.

"Halt! You are not a member of the Forbidden Pride." A male centaur with golden fur was striding up to them. Harru lowered his head defensively. Harry felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up, but he held his ground.

"No, we're not. I'm Harry, and this is my Dark, Harru. We're not here to cause trouble. I'd rather my Dark hunt deer than my fellow students." Harru showed his skill at perfect timing by giving an evil chuckle. The centaur considered them.

"True, nothing is more important than the foals. Dark's are difficult to control and letting them burn off excess energy by hunting is always a good idea." The centaur turned to the other centaurs, "You can go. These aren't a threat." The other centaurs vanished into the trees and the golden centaur strolled forward into their small clearing and looked at them both.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked cautiously. Why wasn't this centaur leaving?

"You certainly are unusual Shadow Panthers. You almost seem human." Harry chuckled.

"I was human, up until this summer that is." The centaur blinked.

"Well, Calvin and Corvus will be very pleased to know you're here." And with that cryptic message he galloped off into the Forest, leaving Harry and Harru thinking if they would ever have a normal day.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, all in all, a very unusual day." Harry and Harru were back in their rooms. Sat around them was Hermione, Luna, Tom, Ginny and Neville. Tom chuckled.

"No kidding. Are you sure he's alright?" Harru had chosen that moment to let out an almighty sneeze. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm sure he's picked up a bug or something, but he's too proud to go ask Madam Pomfrey for anything." Harru sneezed again, so forcefully he reverted back to his Panther form, causing a huge amount of laughter. Harry was sat on his bed in human form, now laughing at a Panther Harru.

"I'm" - sneeze- "fine!" The others giggled and Harru put his head on his paws mournfully. Harry patted his back.

"I'll go ask Snape for something. You're way too proud to ever considering asking a _woman _to help you." He pretended to shudder. Harry hopped off the bed, "I won't be long," he ran out the door as another huge sneeze triggered even more laughter.

The dungeons were dark and shadow, lit only by torches. The flickering flames cast long shadows on the stone walls and cobbled floors. He knew Snape's office was close by; he could scent the man. He had a pleasant smell of crushed plants, most probably from making potions all the time, and with his heightened eyesight, he could see that his hair wasn't greasy like everyone thought it was, it was silky. The sound of Snape's low voce caught his attention. He stopped at a thick wooden door and listened curiously.

"I can't help it Severus! I won't be able to restrain myself for much longer! He just smells so… perfect!" It was Draco's voice that spoke up.

"As long as you don't mount him in class, I don't particularly care. Just stop staring at him; it'll arouse suspicion." Draco snorted,

"I can't exactly help it! Every time he's anywhere near me my inner Panther just purrs and calls out to him." Harry was interested now. Draco was a Shadow Panther? Snape sighed.

"How's Dranto? Not killed anyone yet has he?" Draco chuckled.

"No, not as far as I'm aware anyway."

"Could he hide things from you?" there was a non committal grunt.

"I have no idea. Maybe." Harry growled slightly. So Draco was a Light? Perhaps he'd mellowed a bit after coming into his Inheritance. A hiss came from inside the room. "Are we being spied on?" Harry jumped and vanished into Shadows. All anyone would be to see of him was a small patch of light. The door burst open and Draco stormed out, his snow white hair in disarray, sliver eyes gleaming. His tail and ears were out, and he was wearing a pair of white linen trousers and a t-shirt. He had his fangs bared and was growling low in his throat. Snape appeared at his shoulder and tugged him back.

"Draco, don't be a fool." Harry felt as though he'd stopped breathing. Snape had cat ears and a long tail. Snape was a Shadow Panther! Harry pressed himself against the wall, begging whatever gods were out there he wouldn't be caught. Draco glared around at the seemingly empty corridor. Draco growled and bared his fangs again. Snape sighed and yanked him back.

"You complain more than my Light did." The door slammed shut and Harry was left alone, crouching in the corridor, confused.

_Well Harry, you can't deny that was an interesting discovery._

_No kidding. My Shadow Panther flipped out when I first bumped into him, remember? I should have realized before. I've been able to scent him for ages! _Harru chuckled over their mind link, then sneezed,

_What do you think we should do? There's Shadow Panthers everywhere! _Harry stood up and slunk away down the corridor. He remained hidden in the Shadows. He loved this part of being a Shadow Panther. Slipping unseen around the castle, causing a great deal of mischief by knocking things over and pushing people over.

He was heading for his favorite perch. He'd go up to the astronomy tower and sit in the window sill, just watching the world go by.

The day was cold. The windows in the astronomy tower was glassless, so the bitter November whistled angrily through the tower. Harry didn't mind though. His thick fur kept him protected against the bitter wind. He jumped up onto his regular perch, lay down, and just watched the castle grounds. It was mid afternoon, so children were still out having snowball fights. Hagrid was exercising his Hippogriff herd; he could hear the proud beast's protests from up here. He blinked lazily and looked down imperiously on the castle grounds.

"You really shouldn't be sat in Panther form here y'know." Harry didn't even bother turning around.

"Hello Wanderer." There was a low chuckle, next thing Harry knew, Wanderer was sat next to him on the windowsill like he'd always been there. Wanderer stroked the top of Harry's head, causing him to purr contentedly.

"I have to admit, it feels nice being back here again. Weird, but nice." Harry looked at him.

"How did you arrive here in the first place?" Wanderer sniffed absentmindedly.

"Ah, it would have been about… ah, ninety thousand years ago now. Not long after I lost my eye. I'd just had my magical one installed, so I decided to go for a drink to celebrate. Godric was at the pub asking for builders. It was around the time Hogwarts was being built. I was… out of pocket, so to speak, so I agreed to help. I'm the one that installed all the wards around the castle y'know?" Harry looked at him,

"Really?" Wanderer grinned.

"Oh yeah, I came up with most of the wards. My handi work's splashed across the pages of every history book. If you know what to look for that is. After being alive for as long as I have you make you mark on history. Especially if you travel through time." Harry chuckled.

"You're like off that muggle T.V. show." Wanderer roared with laughter at this.

"How do you know that show isn't based off actual events?" He said it in a way that made Harry wonder if there was more to it. Instead of asking questions however, he merely shook his head, chuckling.

"You are just one big mystery wrapped in a bigger mystery, aren't you?" Wanderer gave him a rougeish grin.

"Why of course. That's my allure." Harry laughed at this and pushed his shoulder with his muzzle.

"How did you lose your eye?" Wanderer rubbed his eye that was always concealed by his hair.

"It's a long story." It was the first time Harry had ever heard Wanderer put out. He nuzzled his side gently.

"I have plenty of time to hear it." Wanderer chuckled and pulled a glass sphere out of his pocket. He turned around so he was facing into the room. The walls and floor was a simple grey stone and many large glassless windows were in the walls all the way around. Harry turned his head and watched with interest.

Wanderer tossed the sphere into the room where it hung eerily. He muttered a string of words in a foreign language that meant very little to Harry, and the room suddenly filled with smoke.

Harry watched in fascination as colors and shapes began to form from the smoke. Seconds later, he was stood in a large canyon. Wanderer smiled broadly.

"This is the Conrassa Canyon. It's about the year 5842. Now, listen closely, as I have no intention of repeating myself. This is how I lost my eye…"

* * *

><p><strong>I will be telling Wanderer's story in the next chapter but this chapter was getting a little long so I stuck it on the beginning of the next chapter. Plus I had several differant versions and couldn't decide which i liked more. Anyways, read an reveiw, until next time! DawnCloud out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Huzzah! I can't beleive it took me so long to upload this! It's been done for a while now and I just haven't put it up. Anyways, I've had lots of favirouts and story alerts, but no reveiws! If I don't get much feedback I'll just abandon the story, which I don't want to do but if I don't get any constructive critasim, I just won't improve my writing! My GCSEs are curently underway so I don't have a huge amount of spare time for writing, and my engllish story piece is looming so I need opinions on my writing style! Please help a girl in her exams!**

**Right, rant over. My apologies in advance if there are typos; my email's bust so I can't send the draft off to my beta any more. Right, on with the show and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The canyon was huge. The sides of it towered up like the sides of a huge bowl.<em>

_Down in the canyon, a war was raging. One side was Shadow Panthers, both Dark and Light. The other side was made up of an unusual creature Harry had never seen before._

_It was structured like a dog, but was easily the size of a horse. Huge curved horns grew from their heads and the ends of their toes were huge claws as long as a humans forearm. The fur was a pale black with a red underbelly, paws and muzzle. The tail was long and whip-like with a tail tip similar to an arrowhead._

_Harry looked around through the carnage, and then saw Wanderer in the midst of the fighting. He was dressed in a pair of dragon hide trousers and long sleeved dragon hide top, and a scale helmet, all in black. His blue eyes glowed in the shadows of his helmet. In each hand was a long and deadly looking thin sword. The polished silver metal was stained red with blood along each edge, and they were flashing around so fast they were barely visible. The blade bit into the flesh of the surrounding creatures, ending each life in a flash of silver._

_Two Shadow Panthers flanked him, helping him fight off the creatures that had them surrounded. Every so often one of the creatures let loose a stream of fire at them. The Shadow Panthers dodged but Wanderer just braved the flames, his dragon hide clothing deflecting most of the fire._

"_Artemis! Aquilla!" The two white Panthers that were flanking him nodded, "We need to break through to Nightstar! If we kill him the rest will scatter!" In response they roared and blindingly bright light burned off their pelts. The creatures howled in agony and pelted away from the light as bright as the sun. Wanderer grinned and ran off into the massacre._

_The one they were looking for was an incredibly tall and almost willowy male of the creature. The middle claw on his front left paw was missing and there was a large scar on the bridge of his muzzle. He looked at Wanderer through narrowed eyes and gave him a cold smile._

"_Ah, my dear sweet Wanderer. It's been a while, has it not?" Wanderer just growled._

"_Pleasantries will get you nowhere." Nightstar chuckled and began to walk away._

"_I'm leaving anyway. We've done enough damage for today, and I have no wish to harm you, my mate." Wanderer growled and ran towards the retreating form of Nightstar._

_Unfortunately he barely got anywhere at all before one of the creatures tackled him from one side. Using one of his paws the creature dislodged Wanderers helmet and ran his claws through Wanderer's eye. Blood spurted everywhere. Wanderer screamed as his eye was torn from his head with a gut wrenching wet tearing sound._

The smoke cleared and the scene faded. Harry looked at Wanderer. He had a vacant, but sad, expression. Harry sat up and put a paw on Wanderer's shoulder. Wander jerked out of his daydreaming and smiled sadly at Harry.

"You wanted to know; now you know. I was betrayed by someone I thought-" he broke off, "never mind. C'mon. Let's get back to the others". Harry nodded, wrapped himself in his human form, and followed Wanderer out of the tower.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When they got back down to their rooms they received an unusual surprise. The six people they had left were in the middle of a game of strip poker. Neville was in his boxers and a shirt, Luna, Ginny and Hermione were just in their pants and bras, Tom was completely naked, and Harru was still fully clothed in his human form.

"Holy shit!" Harry yelped as he opened the door to this sight,

"If this is some sort of mass gang bang, why wasn't I informed and invited?" Wanderer huffed. Ginny grinned at her hand.

"I'm wagering my bra. Harru, what about you?" Harru gave a cocky smirk.

"I'm wagering all my clothes." Ginny grinned as Harru threw his cards down for her to see.

"Eat that bitch!" she exclaimed as she tossed her own cards down. Harru swore and stood up, "Now strip for me!" Harry covered his eyes and Harru began to remove his clothing. The three girls wolf whistled, and Wanderer and Tom gave appreciative smirks.

"Look at this ladies! I'm single!" He crowed in a very cocky manner. The girls giggled,

"And going to stay that way for a while," Ginny smirked, "not interested." she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Tom who blushed. Harry groaned as the door opened and the deep voice of Severus Snape cried out,

"Dear Merlin!" Harry whipped around and grimaced at the potions master. He had chosen the unfortunate moment of coming in as Ginny lost a hand and removed her bra, trigging a lot of appreciative wolf whistling.

"Don't ask." Harry muttered in embarrassment. Wanderer waggled his visible eye brow and ran over to them crying out;

"Deal me a hand, I'm joining in!" Snape looked away from the game pointedly,

"Follow me Potter," Harry all but ran from the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked Snape up and down surreptitiously. His tail and ears were no longer visible, so Harry assumed he must use some sort of charm to keep them concealed.

"What on earth was that Potter?" Snape snapped. Harry grimaced again.

"It seems the others set up a game of strip poker while me and Wanderer were out. My Dark probably instigated the whole thing; it's nudity and gambling all at once." Snape snorted.

"Well I'm here to deliver a message. The Dranga of the Forbidden Pride wishes to meet with you. By the lake and MoonHigh. That's midnight by the way." Harry pulled a puzzled expression.

"The Dangra?" he asked in confusion.

"The _Dranga, _Potter. The leader." Snape sneered. He then strode away down the corridor, his black robe swirling out behind him. "That is all." Harry watched the Dark Shadow Panther stride away, hundreds of unanswered questions swirling around in his head.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The moon was high in the sky. Calvin and Corvus were waiting at the lakeside nearest the castle, waiting for Harry and Harru. As the Shadow Panther that bit him, they were technically the boy's 'father'. They were expected to care for the young boy as though their mates had birthed his themselves, and help him in his decisions in life.

They both knew choosing mates was hard for Shadow Panthers, as both the Light and the Dark had to accept the chosen mate, and both the Light and the Dark had separate mates. If they both didn't accept their other half's mate, they couldn't take that Panther as a mate. Corvus growled impatiently. Calvin put a paw on his Dark's shoulder.

"Patience, Corvus." Corvus parted his jaws to retort, his fur fluffing up, when Harry and Harru appeared from the dark, both in their Panther forms. They looked the two Panthers up and down.

Harru had an odd, almost psychotic glint in his eye that told them not to give him matches or sharp objects. His stance portrayed his insanity too, and he always seemed to keep his head lowered on a level with their throats.

Harry on the other hand was stood up straight and proud. He was thin, but well muscled. His pure white pelt glowed silver in the moonlight, and his green eyes blazed confidently.

"Greetings Harry, Harru." Harry nodded politely, and Harru merely growled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, high Dranga of the Forbidden Pride." Harry said politely. He watched the leaders warily, waiting to see what they wanted.

_I have a plan Light. I want to keep them off guard regarding my sanity. Just play along. _Harry resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at his Dark.

"Harru greats the Dranga." Harru said in a slightly psychotic tone, "Harru wishes to know what Dranga wants."

_Your plan is to have them thinking your completely insane? _Harry groaned. Harru gave an insane chuckle,

_Well I am. Keeping them off guard around me and thinking I'm a little dense is always a good idea. We both know how easily people betray when a better offer is given, and if they think I am stupid, getting away will be all the easier._

_The sad thing is I can't deny any of that, or deny that is a good idea. _Harru chuckled again and grinned at the Dranga. They both looked slightly put out, but remained calm.

"…Nice to meet you too." Harru grinned.

"The Dranga is scared of Harru. Harru thinks this is wise. Dranga is wise to be scared of Harru!" Harru giggled and swayed a little of his paws. Corvus frowned.

"I am not scared _of _you, I'm scared _for _you. You're a loose nut boy." Harru just laughed.

"Harru agrees… Harru knows Harru's insane… but that doesn't mean Harru can't sit back and enjoy the ride!" He laughed again.

"Come, we'll take you to the Pride." Calvin and Corvus ran off around the lake. Harru grinned at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and ran off after the Dranga.

The Pride Camp was simple; just a huge boulder by the lake and a large clearing for Gatherings of the whole Pride.

"Where does everyone sleep?" Harry asked curiously.

"Out in the forest. We find it best we don't all sleep together because it can forge hostilities amongst Pride members, and it's harder to find us all at once." Harry nodded slowly.

_I 'spose that makes sense. Having lots of Darks in one area could lead to mass murder. _Harru grinned at the idea but agreed it was clever after Harry pointed out Harru himself could be killed in the mayhem.

Two male Shadow Panthers greeted them as they reached the camp.

"This is Jayson," the Light Shadow Panther nodded and grinned,

"And this is Jack." The Dark Shadow Panther nodded, "They are a Shadow Pair. That means they were the same soul." Calvin explained. Harry and Harru nodded,

"They will show you around the forest and explain the highways and byways of being a Shadow Panther. Unfortunately we have some very pressing duties to attend too." Corvus said. Jayson and Jack beamed.

"Ey up mi duck!" Jayson greeted cheerily. Jack rolled a pair of deep brown eyes and flicked an ear irritably.

"nice to meet you," Jack said wearily, "I apologize for my Light's use of language in advance. I swear he can't speak plain English." Jayson chuckled,

"Eh's allus callin' aboot meh." Harry pulled a face.

"Pardon?" Calvin and Corvus hid their smirks; clearly they were used to this.

"He said that I'm always criticizing him." Jack sounded exhausted.

"Anyway, good luck." Calvin and Corvus ran off into the forest.

"A'm bostin'! Le's go!" Jayson exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Harry and Harru exchanged amused glances and followed the Panthers into the forest.

They followed a deer trail deep into the heart of the forest. Jack talked the whole way.

"So what kind of things do you want to know about Shadow Panthers? I can tell you more or less anything."

"Aye, trottin' word-book is tha' one." Jack rolled his eyes at his Light.

"Does that one speak any English?" Harry asked curiously,

"Harru thinks Jayson is more insane than Harru. Harru finds Jayson annoying. Maybe Harru should kill Jayson." Harru commented. Jayson raised an eyebrow and twitched his tail,

"'Ave yuh done? eh's Blather-Yeded, eh make's meh tantazled." Harry chuckled,

"I have absolutely no idea what you're saying." Jack smirked,

"Welcome to my world. He said; are you done. He's stupid, he confuses me." Harru chuckled.

"Harru wants to know why Light and Dark are so different. Why can Jack speak normal?" Jack sighed.

"We are designed to be complete opposites so we can come to term with our faults. It is our curse. The Moon God, Selena, and the Night God, Fenris, were angered at the Shadow Panthers. They were turning their backs on the old ways and ignoring their gods. Fenris was enraged, and tore the minds of the Panthers in two as punishment. Selena was merciful however, and to elevate the suffering of the Panthers, she gave the two halves of the minds separate bodies, and spared the cubs until they reached adulthood."

"I didn't even know Shadow Panthers had a religion." Harry said curiously.

"Yes, though it isn't as complicated as humans."

"Is it just those two gods then?" Jack nodded,

"Yeah. We have other deities and minor gods or spirits we honor, but we only worship the night and the moon." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Aye, too maneh god kann tantazled theh' Panthers." Jack rolled his eyes at his Light.

"You need to learn plain English. I swear down I died long ago and you are my eternal punishment."

"Ta." Harru giggled at the two Panther's antics.

"Where exactly are you from?" Harry asked, unable to place the accent.

"Derbyshire. It's an old Derbyshire dialect. We're over a hundred years old y'know." Jack explained. Jayson bobbed his head in agreement, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Mind yer backs! Oh's faal uz a 'obbin iron!" Sammy and Serafina emerged from the bushes.

"I heard that prick!" Sammy huffed angrily. Serafina laughed. Harry and Harru looked at each other in confusion.

"What did he mean?" Harry whispered in Jack's ear. Jack laughed and whispered back;

"'mind your backs! Yet another ugly character.'" Harry and Harru laughed, and Sammy looked as though she was close to killing Jayson.

"Look here you white furred twat! If you keep being rude about me I will tear off your fuzzy white balls and shove them so far up your arse your bum-chum Dranto won't be able to fish them out!" Harry and Harru burst out laughing and Jayson took a step back worriedly,

"Ah, I dinnea mean a'. I war jus' horsin' rand s'all." Sammy had to be physically restrained by her Light.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU, TWAT HAMMER!"

"Blimey! 'ed fuh 'ills lads!" Jayson ran off screaming into the forest. Jack just sat laughing at his Light's retreating back, and then ran to calm Sammy.

"Calm down sweetheart," he purred comfortingly. "My twat of a Light won't pester you for a while."

Sammy continued to glare off into the bushes, then sighed and rubbed her head against Jack's neck. "Fine," she huffed, "I'll behave… for now." she smiled slyly. Harry smiled at the couple, turned to talk to Harru and saw him flirting very obviously with Serafina who looked very flattered and shy. Harry felt a pang of loneliness. It seemed everyone had someone except him. Jack looked over to him.

"Hey, I know a great bar in human muggle London, fancy going out for a drink? I'll bring the other two of our little posse and you can get to know us all." Harry nodded happily. He didn't particularly drink as a rule but one night out with friends couldn't hurt, could it?

"Yeah, I could use a drink." Harru murmured happily, and then slapped a paw to his face when he realized he'd accidentally dropped his insane act. Jack looked confused. "Look, me and my Light have very few reasons to trust people nowadays, so please don't tell anyone. I would like to keep people under the impression I'm insane." Jack rolled his eyes,

"Look, I need to track down my Light. Sammy can you get the others and everyone meet at the gates in say… ten minutes?" Everyone nodded and ran off in different directions.

Harry was waiting patiently by the gates five minutes later. The others had arrived. The only ones left were Sammy and her mysterious companion. There was a whisper of paw step on grass, and Sammy appeared out of the darkness with a male Shadow Pair. The Dark was short and stocky, with large firmly packed muscles and sharp jay feather blue eyes.

But it was the Light that drew all of Harry's attention. He was tall and lean with a willowy grace. His eyes gleamed silver and he had a sharply defined face. His pure white pelt was long and silky, and he had a long feathery tail. Something about him just seemed… _right. _He parted his jaws to speak and Harry caught sight of gleaming white teeth, deadly sharp,

"Hello. I assume you are Harry and Harru. Nice to see you again Harry." He had a velvety smooth voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine right to the tip of his tail. But at the same time he knew that voice.

"Draco?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! A long wait, but do you think it was worth it? Chapter six is well underway. I tell you what; let's make a deal. The moment I hit ten reveiws, I'll upload the next chapter. Even if it's just two words like; loved it. Hated it. Boring. Exiting. Anything along those lines! Nothing much! Anyways, I'm going to sleep now because I have double german and double maths tomorrow. Fun.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear Alex... Happy birthday to me! Its ma birthday so I decided to upload this chapter two reveiws early! How generous I am, but I'm sure you'll all give me wonderful reveiws as a 15th birthday prezzie!**

**Anyways, this chapter starts to reveal the plot a little bit (yes there _is _a plot!) But apart from that it's just cheap giggles. Next chapter is more info on the Pride, and just as a note I do read all your reveiws, and I will be answering all questions in upcoming chapters, but feel free to ask questions! It makes me happy people are curious about me slightly mental and deranged mind!**

**Apart from that... enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harru saw the incident coming before anyone else. He ran forward and grabbed Harry's scruff in his teeth as his Light made to lunge at the Slytherin. He internally chuckled as his Light pulled against the restraining mouths and hissed and spat.<p>

"…I see you have met before." Jack said awkwardly. Harry relaxed and glared at Draco. Harru could feel the unusual emotions running through their bond, and was confused. It was rare his Light's mind was so turbulent and contrasting.

"Harry look, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the years. Can't we just wipe the slate clean and start again?" Draco pleaded. Harry growled, but Harru chuckled. It wasn't in the nature of a Light to hold a grudge. They weren't very good at it.

"grrr… fine! But if you're a snarky bastard to me I'll allow Harru to do whatever he pleases to you." Harru grinned at the prospect and let go of Harry's scruff to flash his teeth at Draco. He shuddered visibly. Good, the white Panther ought to be afraid of him.

"Are we going or not then?" Jack asked impatiently. Harru glanced at him, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Jack looked away from Harru's inquisitive gaze awkwardly.

"Yeh, le's geh tudeh!" Jayson purred. Dranto shook his head at his mate's foolishness, laughing under his breath. There was the sound of a throat clearing and they turned to see Wanderer stood by them, tapping his foot like he'd been there the whole time.

"I'm with the weird Derbyshire Panther; let's go!" Harry chuckled and shook his head. The others just shrugged and they all ran out of the school grounds, cheering at the possibility of getting drunk.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily under his half moon spectacles. His hunt for the horcruxes was still underway, and he was yet to find any. Harry had been one, but Tom was now out of Harry's mind. He'd been surprised to discover Harry had accepted Tom into his mind willingly, but he had little choice but to let Tom live now.

The Gaunt Ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Nagini.

He'd found none. The diary was gone, but that was it. Fawkes gave a musical trill. When Dumbledore ignored him he gave an angry huff and flew out of the window, much to the confusion of Dumbledore.

_I'll have to ask Wanderer for his assistance on hunting down them blasted horcruxes. _Fawkes thought angrily as he flew through the cold night air

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry groaned loudly as he came to. His head throbbed painfully and so did his lower back. He opened his eyes and looked around blearily. It was dawn. He was slumped against the wall of the alley, an empty beer bottle in his hand. Letting go of the beer bottle and rubbed his face trying to wake himself up properly. A low chuckle caught his attention and he looked up to see Wanderer leaning casually against the opposite wall of the alley, taking bites out of the apple in his hand.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Harry. You're the first one up." Harry threw the beer bottle at Wanderer's head, but the man just casually caught it with his free hand. Harry tried to sit up, only to find someone was leaning on him. Harry turned his head and saw Draco dozing peaceably on her shoulder. He froze.

"Please say I didn't…?" He trailed off and looked at Wanderer pleadingly who laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah, you didn't get that far. You both passed out from too much drink. Just some harmless snogging and handjobs against the alley wall." Harry groaned and held his head in his hands.

"Jeez. How much did I drink last night?" Wanderer laughed again and tossed his apple core to a fox hidden in alley shadows.

"To be honest I'm surprised you managed to stay awake considering how much you drank. You sure know how to hold your liquor. You had nearly twenty beers and about five shots. If you were human that much alcohol would have most probably killed you. Luckily Shadow Panthers have much stronger stomachs. Even so that was an extraordinary amount of booze. And Harru had nearly twice as much as you!" Harry snorted, and immediately regretted it as his head gave a particularly painful throb.

"Ahh… you don't have a hangover potion on you do you?" Wanderer smirked and drew a small phial filled with a cobalt blue potion. He tossed it to Harry who knocked it back gratefully. Harry sighed in relief as his head ache subsided and looked around the alley. Harru was asleep with Serafina in his arms, Dranto and Jayson could be heard snoring from a nearby skip and Jack and Sammy were passed out covered in rubbish next to an upturned dustbin.

"Not a pretty sight is it? I'm so glad I can't get drunk," Harry huffed as Wanderer smirked at them all. Harry noticed Dranto's and Jayson's clothes hanging off the skip and made a mental note not to look inside. He looked down at his own clothes.

There was a dark brown stain on the leg of his white skinny jeans and one of his trainers was missing. His white jacket was covered in grey dust off the bricks of the wall and the bottom of his white t-shirt had a huge tear in it.

Mentally shrugging at his current state of attire, he pulled out his wand and waved it, repairing and cleaning his clothes and returning his missing shoe.

He shoved Draco off him and unsteadily got to his feet, swishing his tail as he did so out of agitation. The world span uncomfortably and he gave a dry heave as the hangover potion kicked in. Wanderer chuckled unsympathetically and kicked the skip to rouse its inhabitants. Jayson and Dranto gave annoyed yelps and then burst out laughing.

"What day is it?" Draco groaned from the alley floor.

"Friday. About 7am." Draco gave another groan, then shot up,

"Shit! We're gonna be late for school!" He winced and groaned as the loud voice disturbed his hangover. Harry swore and turned to Wanderer,

"Can you clean up here and get everyone home once they've sobered up?" Wanderer nodded and tossed Draco some hangover potion. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and disapperated with a loud pop.

Wanderer looked around at the drunk Shadow Panthers. Most of them were still tipsy from the amount of alcohol they'd consumed the previous night.

"This is gonna be a long day…" he muttered despondently. There was a flutter of wings and Fawkes landed on the lid of a dustbin, a knowing look in his eyes, "although it may be an interesting one…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry stumbled into the transfiguration ten minutes later, still slightly tipsy from the previous night of drinking. He mumbled and apology to professor McGonagall and practically fell into the first empty seat he reached. After glaring daggers at him for a few minutes, she continued on with her explanation of color change charms. Harry let out a breath of relief. Good, he had covered this already with Wanderer. Easy.

"Perhaps you should use one of these charms to turn your hair black again," Ron sneered from the row in front of him, "Stop you looking even more like a freak than you already are." Harry closed his eyes patiently, and surreptitiously flicked his hand under the table, casting a silent, wandless charm, causing Ron's skin to turn a bright tomato red. The entire class howled with laughter, and Harry hid his grin and Seamus yelled;

"Shit! Everybody run! Weasley's caught fire!" McGonagall scowled and waved her wand to change his skin back to normal. Unfortunately for Ron, the spell wouldn't shift.

"Although this feat of magic is impressive," she said, barely concealing her grin, "Can whoever cast it please turn Mr. Weasley back to normal?" Harry looked her in the eye and gave an apologetic grin.

"My apologies professor," he waved his hand carelessly, removing the coloring of Ron's skin, "I couldn't help myself." He gave her a lopsided grin.

_Good, that prick was begging for it. Although next time I would advise removing his voice and turning him invisible. Then we wouldn't have to put up with him without technically breaking any rules _Harry grinned at his Dark's suggestion. Apart from the fact it was incredibly ingenious, some alone time to think about his life would do Ron some good.

"Was that wandless magic Potter?" McGonagall asked in shock. Harry shrugged carelessly. Wanderer was a very good teacher.

"It's not that big a deal miss. I have a very good tutor in it. And one of my fellow students is much better than me." This was true. Harru had excelled at wandless magic, putting Harry and Tom to shame, and greatly impressing Wanderer.

"Well I would like to meet your tutor. That was an impressive piece of magic." Ron scowled, clearly annoyed his attempt to make Harry look bad had go so horribly wrong. "Well, twenty points to Gryffindor." She strode off back to the front desk and Harry grinned at Ron and averted his eyes to the front.

_Nice to see you can pay attention occasionally. _Harry rolled his eyes at his Dark and attempted to listen to McGonagall's lecture.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Wanderer looked closely at the phoenix. He had been forced individually transport each of the Shadow Panthers back to forest before coming back to talk to Fawkes. He sat on a bin and gazed intently at him.

"So what is this about Fawkes? It has been a long time since last we have spoken." Fawkes nodded and shuffled his wings

"Dumbledore is at a loose end. By each day his attempt to destroy Lord Voldemort gets even more futile. I wish to call upon your assistance." Wanderer raised his eyebrow.

"And what is in it for me?" Fawkes gave an angry caw.

"The saving of millions of innocent lives! You walk through time; can you imagine the future if this threat is permitted to continue to rise? Think of all the humans, and all the creatures that will die! The Shadow Panthers tell me they haven't seen death on this scale in decades! And they have long memories. A healthy Panther can live nearly a thousand years. Please, you have to help!" Wanderer tried to suppress a grin as Fawkes ranted. He was going to help. He was sure of that.

"I will help. I already know what you seek, and I know the location of several of the items you seek." Fawkes fell off the bin in shock.

"You do?" Wanderer nodded slowly.

"Yes… but the time is not quite right to retrieve them… yet. I will retrieve them, but only when the timing is right and all the pieces are in the right place. Until then… well, they can stay where they are, can't they?" Wanderer winked at Fawkes and picked him up, placing him on his shoulder. He stroked a tail feather almost absently. "I will require… a tail feather Fawkes. There is a potion I must brew." Fawkes gave a hum of accent and Wanderer plucked the tail feather with a practiced ease.

"I assume you will put that to good use. I rarely give away my feathers. Although you have had quite a few over the centuries Wanderer, I should really stop being so lenient with you." Wanderer chuckled.

"My son raised you. Switchblade was a kind and loving boy and you got on with him superbly. I have been almost a father to you over your long and… prestigious life." Fawkes gave a musical trill.

"Ah yes… the triplets. How are they? Well, I assume." Wanderer nodded.

"Yes… they were in Scotland last I saw them. About… oh fifty years ago I think." Fawkes nodded and swooped off into the sky.

"Nice seeing you Wanderer. Put my feather to good use." Wanderer watched him go, stroking the feather absently.

_Feather of a phoenix, blood of a unicorn, freely given, a scale of an Inkarda Dragon and the fur of a Drasnato Wolf._

He mused over the list of items he needed. The concoction brewed would destroy any enchantment. This included anything from Dark Marks, to the Avada Kadavra curse. This would destroy a horcrux with a single drop. But that wasn't the reason he needed it. A small bit of Voldemort lived in every dark mark so they needed to be removed. He transfigured a piece of loose scrap paper in to a long billowy cloak. He secured it around his body and lifted the hood whilst stowing the feather in a pocket in his cloak. He would leave Harry, Harru and Tom a letter explaining where he was going and leave for his first destination at first light. These ingredients must be gathered before the winter solstice otherwise he'd have to wait a year to brew it. Time wasn't an issue for a Time Walker but it wouldn't be easy to get the ingredients.

_Time to meet up with Icefen again I think. _He thought. Smiling to himself in the shadows of his hood, he turned on the spot and apperated into time and space.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Wanderer materialized on a frozen mountainside. The mountain its self looked like a huge crystal formation covered in snow. That was because it _was _a huge crystal formation. The mountain range was formed from thousands of tons on a peculiar pale blue-white quartz rock.

Wanderer shivered slightly and bundled his robes more tightly around himself.

A vicious snowstorm was currently raking the mountainside and snow swirled everywhere.

_If I freeze, _Wanderer thought bitterly as he trudged through the snow, _I'll freeze in a dignified position. None of that huddled over for warmth crap. _He jumped of a small ridge and skirted a huge snow bank.

_Where on earth is that fucking dragon? The chances of me finding him in this are slim… perhaps I should jump forward a few days and wait for the blizzard to clear? _He considered his possibilities. Apparating was out of the question for a few days because apparating through time took a huge toll on his energy levels, and getting stuck in limbo was a shit experience. It had taken him nearly a decade to get out of it last time, and he had been fully conscious the whole time with fuck all to do.

The air vibrated slightly, and then a low roar rumbled across the mountain. Wanderer ducked his head and looked up. He yelled and covered his ears as a deep thud caused his ears to pop.

_Thud_

It was getting louder.

_Thud_

It was a rhythmic sound, almost like… wing beats?

_Thud_

There was a huge echoing roar and an ocean blue dragon loomed out of the clouds.

"Icefen!" He called joyfully, "I need to talk to you!" The dragon gave another roar and landed, causing the powdery surface snow to billow up in huge white clouds.

'_It has been a long time One-Eye. I assume there is a reason behind your visit? You are too much like a dragon to partake in friendly visits.' _The elderly male dragon spoke with his mind. Wanderer chuckled; typical Icefen; blunt and straight to the point.

'_For the last time! Don't call me One-Eye! It makes me feel damaged. It's Wanderer, and yes there is a reason to my visit.' _The dragon gave a rumbley laugh at Wanderer's protests.

'_Well I think it can wait a while. You look like you're about to freeze to death and I'm not particularly enjoying the current weather. I'm getting on in my years and I prefer comfort to thrills these days. Get on my back and I will take you to my cave.' _Wanderer nodded and hopped onto the elderly dragon's back. At two thousand years old he was getting on for a dragon. Nothing to him of course, but Wanderer had to accept that two thousand years was a long stretch of time by any accounts.

Icefen bent his forelegs and spread his pale blue wings out, before leaping into the air and flying off into the gathering storm.

_Urgh, I can see why Icefen isn't particularly bothered about Blizzard Riding anymore, _Wanderer grumbled to himself as he brushed ice out of his eyebrows and bundled his robes even tighter around his body. _Argh, I'm too old for this bullshit._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Right, I'm off to school now. Double art, history and physics! Get in! I do have german but my teachers not in! Bonus! Anyway, read and reveiw peoples, DawnCloud out.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Duh duh un dun dun dun DUUUNN! I have actualy updated! Praise the lord! My muse ran away and I've had to hunt it down. But, it's now half term in england do i may have another chapter up in the next week. If i have lots of reveiws my muse will run stronger. Hint hint nudge nudge. Anyway, there is a lot of P.O.V change in this chapter begause I'm building up and it's not quite there yet, but there's some fluff and the end so enjoy that.**

* * *

><p>Harry was back amongst the Pride. After stumbling through a day of school, he and Harru had met down at the lake the moment Harry had left his last lesson. Calving and Corvus had sent Harru a message during the day telling them that they would make them an official member of the Pride at MoonHigh, but they needed to come down to the lake after lessons ended to prepare.<p>

They were both in a den in Panther form. The walls were woven out of the surrounding forest and several intricately woven tapestries hung in the den.

Calvin and Corvus were sat talking to them as a pair of Light female Shadow Panthers painted their fur with the traditional markings. The paint was made out of various crushed plants and herbs and was very vibrant in colour. It was cold, thick and sticky, and they were both fighting down the temptation to groom it off.

"The ceremony is very simple in its self. You will stand there as every Pair comes to meet you. You will scent each other to familiarize yourself with the Pride member." Harry nodded and Harru rolled his blood red eyes in a very bored fashion before continuing on with his insane ramblings to himself.

"What is the paint for?" Harry asked as the female drew delicately on him.

"It is tradition," Corvus rumbled in his deep baritone, "Your paintings represent Fenris, to show that even the Light has a Dark, and a Harru's represent Selena, to show that even in the dark of the night sky, a Light shines brightly to guide the way." Harry just nodded blandly. Religion. Right, Corvus could have just said that in the first place.

"Harru hates the sticky shit you smear over Harru's fur. If it wasn't for Light complaining, Harru would have killed you when you started." Harru spat at the white Panther that was painting his fur. The Panther trembled slightly, but allowed her face to remain impassive. Harry guessed she had heard threats off Dark Panthers many times.

"Corvus?" Calvin muttered angrily.

"Hm?"

"I thought we were going to answer some of our kits questions?"

"Oh yeah!" Corvus shook his head to clear it, "I'm sure you have many questions Harry." Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Mainly about Shadow Panthers in general." Calvin nodded.

"Yes of course. Fire away." Harry pondered a moment, and then said;

"Are all Pairs the same gender?" Calvin chuckled.

"An interesting question. No, but it is the norm. Although mixed gender Pairs are rare, extremely rare, they are heard of. There is only two mixed gender Pairs in the world, one of which lives in our Pride. They are called Luke and Lyra." Harru hissed at the Light painting on him, and then surprised them all by asking;

"What happens when one of the Pair is lost?" he sounded almost sane and wise as he said it, then ruined it by yelling; "FUCK OFF YOU DUMB BITCH! HARRU DEMANDS YOU PISS OFF!" Harry gave a low chuckle, and Corvus said in an unnaturally serious voice;

"Usually if you lose your other half, insanity occurs. Not always though; Severus Snape lost his Light in the first war. His name was Seth, and he was a good Panther. Severus turned bitter and angry, once he got out of his depression that is." Harry felt a rush of sympathy for Snape. He was surprised to discover Harru was sympathetic too.

_Imagine that… loosing half of who you are… it must have been awful for him. _Harru agreed whole heartedly.

"About mates… are mates predetermined? Like werewolves?" Corvus hissed.

"You compare us to werewolves?" Harru growled furiously at this and even Harry bristled in anger.

"Corvus! I thought we'd got over this prejudice of yours!" Calvin snapped at his Dark, "Sorry Harry. The werewolf Remus Lupin attempted to eat him once. In fairness Corvus attacked first-"

"Did not!"

"-but my Dark is too proud to admit it. In answer to your question… no. But we do have a deep inlaying instinct of who a compatible mate would be. Genders matter little to us; both male and female are able to conceive and carry cubs. It's a relatively new evolutionary change; thousands on Panthers were killed off during the Black Death, so our elders consulted with wizards to have the change preformed."

"Explains why I felt that tug towards Draco…" Harry muttered to himself. Harru grunted and Calvin and Corvus appeared not to hear.

"We're ready for you now," a gravely male voice said from outside.

"Thank you, we will be out shortly." Corvus said. He turned to Harry who was holding Harru's scruff to prevent him licking the paint off.

"Follow us," Calvin purred.

Harry and Harru were sat side by side on a boulder by the lake. The whole Pride was milling around in front of them, all in Panther form. There was around fifty all together. They were surprised by the odd splash of colour around. Many Panthers had experimented with coloured highlights in their fur, preventing it being a sea of black and white.

"Panthers! Hush now!" Corvus called commandingly. All noise ceased immediately, "Today we welcome a new Pair into our Pride. This," he waved his tail towards them, "is Harry and Harru. They are strong fighters and good natured Panthers." Corvus made and odd caterwauling roar and the Panthers all lined up. The Pairs stood side by side, Lights on the left and Darks on the right.

Calvin and Corvus were first to pad up to them. They bowed and both walked forward and they sniffed each other to familiarize scents.

The next two was a young Pair. The Light had dark green highlights in her fur that accented her dark green eyes. The Dark had sharp blue eyes with matching blue highlights. Harry realized with a jolt that the Dark was a male.

"I'm Luke," the male chirruped,

"And I'm Lyra," the female sang. They bounded forward and exchanged scents before running off, howling with glee. Harry and Harru watched them go, amused.

_That was very… odd. And I've met Luna Lovegood, I know odd. _Harru agreed as the next Pair strolled up. They had pointed features and a very proud way of walking. Something about them made Harry's fur bristle.

"I am Alexander," The Dark said snobbishly,

"And I am Arthur." Harry and Harru nodded politely, distrust sparking in their eyes and they padded forward to exchange scents.

This process continued on. Harru enjoyed Serafina's company for the short amount of time, who had chosen to put lilac highlights in his fringe fur to mark the occasion. As the night drew on, they began to get more and more exhausted.

_I hope the others are having as much fun as we are. _Harry huffed. Harru agreed angrily.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Wanderer leaned casually against a boulder, sipping his drink and watching the old dragon as he made himself comfortable.

'_So, One-Eye, what is the reason behind your visit?' _Wanderer huffed and shifted his hips.

"I require a scale." The old dragon growled slightly, "Worry not old friend; it is for no sinister purpose. I am trying to right a terrible wrong in an era of time. I should have stepped in sooner I fear, as the situation is rather out of hand, but it is nothing I cannot put right." Icefen relaxed, but he still looked wary.

'_Show me'_, Wanderer opened his mind and showed the old dragon his memories of the place.

Voldemort rising to power.

Dumbledore quietly manipulating.

The horcruxes.

The deaths of thousands.

Voldemort's attempted killing of Harry as a baby.

Voldemort's resurrection and the destruction this foretold.

The dragon let out an almighty roar.

'_Such violence! You are correct in your fears Wanderer! This situation has been left to its own devices too long! Humans may be able to sort things out for themselves in the end, but they need guidance! That is your job! To guide and protect! The All Mother didn't grant you abilities for fun! The human race needed a protector!'_ Wanderer just sat, his face impassive, looking calmly at the furious dragon.

"Will you grant me a scale? I'm sure you are aware of the potion I intend to use it for, and the reason I need that potion." Icefen stood up, snaked his head back, and pulled a large scale odd his pack. He handed the scale to Wanderer, who accepted it graciously. It was as large as a bin lid, and as thick as the length of his little finger, yet Wanderer held it although it weighed no more than a piece of paper. "Thank you." Icefen nodded.

'_See to it that this mess is cleaned up'_ Wanderer nodded, smiling.

"I need a few days to recharge. May I stay here?" Icefen nodded, humming deep in his throat. Wanderer laughed, knowing it was a dragon's version of a purr. "Nice to know you enjoy my company so much," he said cheerfully, "now, what's for lunch?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Arthur and Alexander was sat whispering deep in the forest.

"He needs to know soon Light. If he finds out from another source we will be in much trouble," Alexander warned. Arthur hissed lightly,

"I am aware of this Xander, but we must tread with great caution. He has that blasted Time Walker and the leaders of the Pride on his side. The Dark Lord will be informed, but only when the coast is clear." Alexander nodded.

"We have to sabotage his learning somehow. If he taps into his well of magic, the Dark side will lose this war, and everything we stand to gain will crumble to dust beneath our paws. Wealth, power, supremacy over lower beings. Those are our goals; we must keep them in plain sight."

"I know this, but I'm worried about what will happen if we get caught!" Alexander sneered at his Light,

"We won't get caught, coward. Just keep your mouth shut about it around the other Panthers and we will be fine." Alexander began to stride into the forest, "Not a word to anyone, got it?" Arthur nodded, and fearfully ran after his Dark.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O (I know I'm changing P.O.V a lot! Give a girl a break!) O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tom was sat in the library, his nose buried in a book. He had been given permission to wander the school during lessons and after curfew, so he didn't meet any of the students. He flipped a page, and froze. It was a page with images of the four objects of the Hogwarts founders.

_I had the locket, the cup and the diadem, but… I can't remember where I put them! The sword, I tried to steal that, but that medaling old coot interfered with my plan._

Tom rubbed his hand through his hair in aggravation. The answers he sought were right there in front of him but he couldn't quite reach it. These items were important, but he could quite think why.

"What ya lookin at?" He jumped as a pair of pale arms winded around his neck. A cascade of ginger hair fell over his shoulder.

"Hello Ginny," he greeted, tilting his head up to look at her, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ginny shrugged.

"I was on a night time wander down to the kitchen to get some snacks, and I saw your light." she pointed to the lamp on his table. Tom chuckled and shook his head.

"You should really be in bed little missy." Ginny scoffed and pecked him on the cheek. Tom blushed and she released him and perched on his knee.

"Why are you up?" Tom grunted at the comfortable weight on his knee, enjoying a little too much.

"I'm allowed to stay up at night. As long as I'm in bed for when curfew breaks, the teachers leave me alone, as technically speaking, I don't exist." Ginny pouted and tugged at Tom's collar.

"Some people get all the luck, don't they?" Tom shivered.

"…Yes, ahem, well. You didn't have to spend seventeen years in Harry's head. Not the most pleasant experience." Ginny giggled and pecked Tom at the corner of his mouth and stood up.

"Well, goodnight Tom. I better be off. The dungeon bat's coming this way." She winked and ran off. Tom watcher her go - at least he watched part of her go - wondering why he felt strangely attracted to her. He turned back to his book and rubbed his temples. He would figure out why these things were important if it killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. Chapter seven has been completed and the plot thickens. Reviews feed my muse so please reveiw or it may take nearly a month to update again. ~ Byyee! ~<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**What is this? I have uploaded only a few days apart? Has hell frozen over? No, I've had fuck all else to do! This. Chapter. Was. So. Long. It was over three thousand words long and seven pages on word! i nearly save the last bit until next chapter, but then I thought; nah, they deserve a treat. Perhaps you should reward me... say... review? PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley was silent. The pale morning light washed over the cobbles casting an eerie glow over the small alley. Not a soul moved in the pre dawn; the birds not yet awake, all the nocturnal animals turned in for the night.<p>

The only sign of life came from the man walking down the alley. He wore a long cloak that billowed around him, and a hood that obscured his face in shadows. Within the shadows of the hood, a single ice blue eye glowed.

The man was heading straight for the large bank at the end of the street, when a hand shot out from the gap between two houses and dragged him into the shadows.

"Khaos," the man said warningly, "what have I told you about impersonating me?" The man that had dragged him into the alley was a carbon copy of the man who had been walking down the alley, except his hood was down and his blue eye glittered dangerously. The other man tossed his hood down and grinned.

"Soz dad." A dark purple light suffused his body, and when it cleared, a different boy stood before Wanderer. He had pale brown hair with a jagged blonde streak running down it, but he still had Wanderer's ice blue eyes. The boy, however, had a red tattoo encircling his right eye. It was a red circle that completely covered the eye, with a curved flick coming off the bottom of in down his cheek, and the smaller circles above the eyebrow on the right hand side. The boy grinned wolfishly and Wanderer sighed.

"Khaos, what in the name of all that is holy will impersonating _me _accomplish?" Khaos grinned again and a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"Ah ah ah. Now why would I tell you that?" Wanderer groaned and stepped away from Khaos.

"You are so my son. It's almost painful how we are alike." Khaos chuckled and flipped the hood back on his cloak.

"Well if all you'd planned to do today was ruin my plans, I'll be off. I can always get into your vaults the old fashioned way." He made to run off but Wanderer grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Actually, as much as I loathe to admit it; I need your help." Now it was rare that Khaos ever looked surprised, but now was one of those times. He lowered his hood again and peered closely at Wanderer.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Wanderer slapped him on the upside of his head. "Ouch! Ok, so your defo Wandy. What is it that you could possibly want?"

"I have multiple things I need to do, and you are a much better thief that me. I need you to get into a vault at Gringotts." Khaos blinked.

"You… are encouraging me to steal for once? And what the fuck are you on about, your one of the best thieves of all time! I didn't get my thieving skills from NightStar y'know." Wanderer sighed.

"Ok, let me rephrase that; you are much better at getting in and out of Gringotts. You've been able to get in and out of the most high security vaults since you were ten, and you have a lot more finesse than I do. I have many things I need to do and a shot space of time in which to do them. I can't keep time traveling in and out of the same time period to many times or I will be in some major trouble." Khaos roared with laughter at this and Wanderer had to rush forward to clamp a hand over his mouth lest he rouse any of the inhabitants of the alley.

"Quiet fool! One of the rules of time travel; keep a low profile at all times! Can't you keep your gob shut?" Wanderer hissed. Khaos rolled his eyes and pushed away from Wanderer.

"Kay, kay… right now tell me what it is I have to steal before I lose interest and leave." Wander pulled a picture out of his cloak pocket.

"Here;" an image of a cup was on the parchment, "The cup of Helga Hufflepuff. You'll recognize it straight away because it's magic practically sings. I should be in the Lestrange's vault, but if not try the founder's vaults right at the very bottom of Gringotts. And keep your sticky fingers to yourself whilst you're down there; we don't want them to realize the cups gone for many more moons yet." Khaos peered closely at the cup.

"Got it; no stealing from that vault." He made to leave again.

"Before you leave, what exactly were you planning on stealing from my vault anyway?"

"My swords back." Wanderer slapped a hand to his face.

"You are a right pain in the arse, you know that right?" Khaos chuckled, and with a whisk of his cloak he vanished, "urgh, kids."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry and Draco were sat at the water's edge, leaning against a willow tree. The atmosphere was awkward and neither boy spoke. Harru and Dranto were off hunting in the forest with the other Darks, and the rest of the Lights had yet to join them. Finally, Harry broke the awkward silence.

"Look Draco… about the other day, y'know, when we got shit faced…" Draco stiffened.

"What about it?"

"I, uh, wanted to apologize. If I hadn't drunk so much I wouldn't have lost control… I should have been more responsible." Draco hissed and stood up.

"You know, this is your problem! You're always so ready to blame it all on yourself! I was wasted as well you know, not all the blame rests with you! And anyway, why are you apologizing? I happened to have enjoyed myself that night, and I would be more than happy for a repeat performance!"

"That's gross Draco!" Serafina and Jayson were strolling along the edge of the lake in human form.

"Aye, we dinnea wan t' 'ear bout yur sex life," Jayson muttered awkwardly. Another voice chuckled and another white haired male appeared at Serafina's and Jayson's side.

"Ah, Harry, meet Skylark." Skylark bowed low and winked at Harry.

"Nice to finally meet you," Harry stood up and shook the newcomer's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Skylark gave a low chuckle,

"I assure you, the pleasure's all mine." Harry shuddered as his low baritone sent shivers down his spine and Draco growled possessively.

"Back off," he hissed, stepping between them, "he's mine." Harry stood in shock for a moment, and then gave a furious growl.

"I am certainly _not_ yours! Shove off you possessive git!"

_Well said. _Harru sniggered

_Not now._ He shot back. Harru fell silent. There was an awkward silence, then Skylark chuckled again.

"You misunderstand my intentions little one. I do not wish to make a move on young harry unless he is completely willing to be with me… if he wishes to be with you, I will not stop him." harry watched this new entity with great curiosity. He seemed like such a pure soul, so kind and wise.

_A good father to our cubs._ his inner Panther purred. Harry shoved this part of him down. He shouldn't be thinking about cubs yet! Should he? _He would be a good father… but he is not our suitable mate. Draco would be perfect._

"So Harry, how old are you?" Harry jolted himself back to the present,

"Oh, er, seventeen. I turned seventeen this summer." Skylark chuckled.

"Seventeen… so young. I myself am three hundred years old." Harry just looked at him in blank shock. Skylark grinned, "Yes, I tell the truth. We Panthers do not age if we choose not to. Our lifespan remains the same but we do not age or wither… eventually you choose to begin to age, as it feels natural once you have cubs to age alongside them." Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly.

_Psst, Harry!_ Harry blinked in confusion. That wasn't Harru's voice.

_Wanderer?_

_Aye. I need you to meet me at the edge of the forest as fast as you can get there. I need your assistance for something. Now!_ The presence vanished, leaving Harry confused.

"Errm, I have to go do something. I'll be back as soon as possible." The others looked completely nonplussed as Harry phased into panther form and sprinted towards the forest.

"Your mate's an unusual one Draco." Skylark purred. Darco huffed and Jayson chuckled.

"Eh's threy shaits te t'wind."

"Speak modern English please Jayson." Skylark muttered.

"Fuck off 'n' ge' bent."

"Close enough."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Bout time you showed up!" Harry had only been at the edge of the forest a few seconds when he heard Wanderer's voice. He looked up to see the unusual traveler lying across a tree branch with his eye closed lazily.

"You've got some nerve Wanderer! You've been gone three days! Where the _fuck _have you been? You just vanished without explanation or forewarning, next time some warning would be appreciated!" Wanderer scoffed and dropped out the tree, landing lightly a little in front of Harry and strolling into the forest. Harry growled at him, his neck fur rising in anger and running after him still in Panther form.

"I need your help. I have been gathering ingredients for a very special potion of my own creation, and I have all ingredients but two, both of which I can get from this castle. Unfortunately I need your help to get one of these ingredients… as you need to be… a virgin to collect unicorn blood. If you want it to have to correct properties that is, and I, unfortunately, have not been a virgin for over a hundred thousand years, thus I cannot collect the ingredients." Harry growled an nipped at Wanderers back through his cloak.

"And who's to say I still am?" Wanderer grinned.

"Oh please, I'm not a good little boy myself you know, I know a virgin when I see one." Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably, and changed the subject swiftly.

"So, what potion are you brewing? I can help if you like." Wanderer smiled.

"Thank you! Your assistance will be greatly appreciated. They walked in silence a moment.

"…You were going to make me help anyway, weren't you?"

"Yep."

"…You want something off me too, don't you?"

"Yep."

"You're not going to tell me what is, are you?"

"Nope."

"And why would I help you if I don't know what it is you want?"

"Because you know full well that I will get it, one way or another."

"Good point." Harry grumbled, earning a light chuckle from Wanderer. He stopped and threw out an arm.

"Wait!" There was silence, and then a white unicorn emerged like a specter from the bushes. It looked at them though liquid black eyes and snorted.

"Who are you?" Harry felt his jaw drop as the unicorn spoke.

"My name is Wanderer. My companion here is Harry." The unicorn snorted again

"Ah yes. He is the one that stopped the creature that was slaying our kin a few years back. he will always be welcome amongst our herd." Harry was surprised when the unicorn bowed to him. It seemed Wanderer was too, the expression looking very out of place on his normally calm and composed face.

"I have never seen a unicorn bow before," he said in amusement, "what is your name?" The unicorn whinnied angrily.

"We do not give our names out freely human!" Harry slapped Wanderer over the head with a paw.

"Don't be rude. My apologies madam. Wanderer may be intelligent but he lacks social skills a great deal." Wanderer rubbed the back of his head and looked angrily at Harry. The unicorn nickered.

"You however, may have my name. My name is Moonlight On Rippling Pond. Or Ripple for short." Harry bowed to the mare unicorn. Or at least tried to bow in his Panther form.

"I am honored you shared your name with me Ripple. Rest assured neither me nor my Dark will ever tell anyone. Nor will Wanderer."

_Tell her that even a Dark like myself is honored to know the name of such a beautiful and elegant creature. _Harry giggled at the awe in his Dark's voice and relayed the message, earning a whinnying laugh from the unicorn.

"Tell him that he is more than welcome. We unicorns may be elusive, but we always pay our dues." Ripple gazed at Harry closely, "I'm assuming you need something to stray into this part of the forest.

"We need unicorn blood, freely given." Wanderer said. Ripple gave a loud baying neigh and reared up on her hind legs.

"Why would you want my blood!" Wanderer gave an odd cooing purr that relaxed the unicorn instantaneously. Wanderer gazed intently at Ripple for a moment, their eyes locked and a look on intense concentration on his face. Ripple gave a snort, "very well, Time Walker, you seek my blood for a noble cause. But I know blood that shall be much more powerful than mine. My herd leader will be more than willing to give his blood." Wanderer looked at her in blank shock for a moment, and then his face cracked into a huge grin.

"That would be amazing! Thank you so very much madam!" He gave a low bow to the unicorn, who gave what only could be described as a girly giggle.

"Haha! Follow me!" Ripple reared up on her hind legs again, then bolted off into the forest at blinding speed. Harry and Wanderer looked at each other for a moment then ran as fast as they could after her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Khaos ducked down under a desk as a goblin sidled past, a sleepy just-woke-up look on his face. He waited silent until the coast was clear, then once he'd made sure his hood was covering his face, ran towards the large double doors that led to the vaults.

Someone had left it open a crack, which made his job so much easier. He transformed into a wolf and slipped through the crack of the door.

He liked the cold air down in Gringotts. He ran swiftly down one of the mine shafts. He liked this process too; he enjoyed the quiet and the time to think.

He couldn't believe his father had asked for his help. It had been a long time since he'd see his father. Wanderer was a good parent when it came down to it; he had took good care of him and his siblings when they were young, and had a light touch in taking care of them when they were young adults trying to get a foot hold in life. for the past few centuries they'd had very little contact, as they'd all had their own lives now and it was rare they were ever in the same place, country, planet or time zone.

He was interrupted from his musings by the sound of a cart approaching. he gave a growl, transformed into a bat and hid on the roof.

In his opinion, the best advantage he had as a thief, were his abilities as a Changeling. A gift all his siblings had, inherited from their father. Each of them had their own unique abilities as well. Khaos was a Mimic; he could take an exact copy of any human or animal. He had often used this ability to confuse or piss off his father as a child, and still did.

He hung from the roof, transforming back into a human. Looking like Spiderman, he waited for the cart to rattle out of sight, then dropped down onto the tracks.

"Stupid goblins." he muttered. He grinned and bolted down the tracks.

He counted the numbers of the vaults down in his head as he passed them.

After ten minutes of constant running he reached a gap in the tracks, so without hesitation hi jumped off the cliff.

The ice cold wind tore at his face as he fell. It was painful, it tore at his skin and his clothes whipped at his body. In short, he loved it. He waited until the ground was only a few feet away before transforming into a hawk and flew down the passage, letting the tips of his feathers brushed against the floor of the cavern.

The Lestrange's vault was down here somewhere, he knew it.

There! Just ahead he saw the pale white dragon squatting in the dark. He fluttered down in front of the doors of the vault, making no sound bar the tiny click of his talons on the dusty white cobles.

He looked at the door up and down. Three tell tale bars engraved at the top of the door. DNA encoding. Khaos scoffed. Security was so lax here. He Mimicked the form of an old Gringott's gobbling and pressed his palm to the door. The door melted away revealing the mounds of gold inside.

A quick sniff told him all he needed to know.

The air smelt warm. The metal was cursed to burn the skin.

A light smell of honeysuckle; the rather bizarre tell tale scent of multiplication charms.

The smell of chili: DNA detection charms.

Khaos chuckled. He quickly scanned the vault and saw what he was looking for on a top shelf, next to a very nice looking machete. He scratched his chin. He needed a new weapon… and it was a _very _nice machete. Polished goblin made silver steel blade and a gold jewel encrusted handle. He shrugged; he would have both. He swept forward, grabbed them and bolted out before he'd even touched the floor. The door reappeared once he was stood casually in the corridor, stroking the blade of his new weapon, the cup hanging carelessly from his belt.

"You got lucky dad," he purred to himself, "Looks like I won't have to break into your vault after all… hm. Maybe I should anyway…?" he looked at the sleeping dragon in the corridor. An evil grin spread across his face. He peered closely at the shackles of the dragon. Tucking the sword and cup away in his magically enlarged pockets, he sauntered over to the dragon and tugged at the rusty shackles. If he was honest with himself he was surprised the dragon hadn't already broke loose; these shackles were so weak a human could snap them by now.

The dragon didn't even stir as he snapped the shackles off its legs. When he was done he swatted the snout of the dragon, rousing it. It looked at him through near blind eyes.

"_I broke your chains; you're free."_ Khaos knew very little dragoneese, but he knew enough to say that. The dragon gazed at him for a moment then let loose a furious roar and stormed out of the cavern, clawing its way up the tunnel. Khaos chuckled and watched it go. He was in a good mood now; perhaps he'd go for a little shopping spree down in some of the Death Eaters vaults before getting back to his father. Letting this thought warm him through, he wandered casually through the half trashed tunnel deeper down into Gringotts.

* * *

><p><strong>Huzzah! I had to let the dragon free just because. Anyways, if you dont get anything just ask in a review and i will try to explain it in the next chapter. R&amp;R, now i'm going to bed. Byyyyeeee!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! A new chapter, it's been so long I almost forgot what one looked like! This has been sat almost completed on my laptop for a while now, but GCSE's are a bitch and I'm having trouble juggling my schoolwork and my social life, plus I'm going for my black belt in Tae Kwon Do soon so I'm having to work for that to and it's all very stressful!**

**Anyways, please review my work and make some suggestions, it only takes a moment!**

* * *

><p>To say Harry felt awkward amongst the unicorn herd was the understatement of the century. The surrounding unicorns all snorted and pawed at the ground apprehensively. Wanderer stood in the middle of a beautiful clearing with Harry, now in Human form, waiting for the elusive leader of the herd.<p>

"What does a lead unicorn look like?" Harry muttered. He heard Wanderer's cloak rustle as the boy shrugged cluelessly. An unusual feeling for the wise and ancient Time Walker.

"No idea. This is a first for me, which is extremely rare. They are said to be even more beautiful than any other unicorn. There have been rumors that they are winged too."

"You mean like pegasi?"

"Aye. No one knows if it's true though." Silence fell suddenly on the clearing, and the unicorns all turned to look as a proud stallion unicorn emerged from the twilight.

His pelt was a luminescent ink black, with almost tribal gold patterns. He had a long black and white horn that radiated pure magic. Wanderer was right in his theory about the wings; they were black and gold and almost seemed to glitter in the moonlight. The stallion gazed at them through deep, swirling amber eyes.

"I," he began in a deep baritone voice, "am Black Moon. You, I hear, are the fabled Harry Potter." Harry bowed low to Black Moon, keeping his gaze lowered respectfully. The unicorn nudged his shoulder with his muzzle, signaling Harry could straighten up. Black Moon then turned his attention to Wanderer. "And you. I do not know your name, though I have heard of your stories through time. I myself watched as you made Hogwarts sentient. You gave the castle part of your soul. You clearly care deeply for humans, if you did not you would not have been able to perform such a self sacrificing act. You have my respect." Wanderer bowed, albeit not as low as Harry had done.

"It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you. It is not every day you meet a unicorn. Let alone a herd leader." Wanderer said humbly. Black moon snorted in recognition.

"You are not usually the kind to admit you have a superior, are you?" Wanderer looked affronted.

"Pardon!" Harry giggled.

"You do have a God Complex Wanderer." Wanderer let out what could only be described as a low growl of annoyance and anger.

"I do not!" Black Moon let out a bay of anger.

"Do not let your petty argument disturb the peace of my herd!" There were a few angry knickers from the surrounding unicorns. "You seek the blood of a unicorn? First I wish to look into your mind to see if you are worthy." Wanderer held up his hands.

"I mean you no disrespect Black Moon, but for your own safety I shall not allow you passage into the corridors of my mind. I am ancient beyond imagining, and I have seen and done things that would make the foulest demon cringe away from me. Whilst I have many angels in my mind, of the purest kind, my demons are hardly the stuff of nightmares and myths; they are much worse. The strongest mind would be torn apart if it entered my own." Black Moon nodded.

"Very well. You are a part of Hogwarts; if you became evil, the school would too, and we would no longer wish to inhabit its grounds. Remember; we are all standing upon part of your soul Wanderer, if unicorns choose to live here, there must be some good in you." Black Moon turned to Harry, "You, however, must be tested. Wanderer and I here will go into the corridors of your mind to see if you can be trusted to have the blood of a unicorn." The unicorn folded its legs and lay on the ground, "Sit." Harry and Wanderer sat on the ground. Harry barely even registered the surrounding unicorns melting into the forest scenery.

"Now Harry," Wanderer said in a business like tone, "we need your Dark here to perform this, so can you call him?" Harry closed his eyes.

_Harru?_

_Yes, I heard._

_Will you come?_

_Yes. I like to have friends in high places, and this sounds like it might me quite interesting._ Harry opened his eyes and nodded at Wanderer. There was a moments silence and a black shadow flitted into the clearing.

"Hello Harru," Wanderer chirruped happily. The shadow rose up and materialized into Harru, who walked and sat down next to Harry, glaring coldly around. Black Moon cleared his throat and looked at the Shadow Pair.

"This will be an enlightening experience for the both of you; however some can go mad when they see their mind laid bare. Fortunately you are Shadow Panthers and have much stronger moinds, but we will be exploring your conjoined mind." Harry and Harru nodded.

"Brace yourself boys."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Wanderer and Black Moon looked around. Wanderer was surprised to see Black Moon was in the form of a black human with golden tattoos. He still had long black and gold hair like a mane, a black and gold tail and horn, and his huge wings were held behind him.

"Weird." Black Moon muttered looking at himself.

"You are only a thought, and Harry and created you in his mind this way." Black Moon nodded and looked around. It looked like a white heatless desert. A forest lay not far away.

"We must tread carefully." Black Moon said once they had reached the edge of the forest.

"Yes, this is only the top most layer of their mind. There will be guards." As if on cue there was two large roars and a black and a white dragon emerged from the forest and began to circle them, blocking off and escape.

"_Let us kill them! They should not be here!" _The black one hissed.

"_No, they have been granted access." _ The white one purred

"They are guests! You are not to harm them under any circumstances, nor are the other guards! Now shoo!" A voice barked. The dragons growled and slithered off into the forest. Wanderer frowned at the man strolling towards them. He then realized with a jolt that this must have been Harry before the Split. He wore a pair of geeky round glasses and messy black hair. He smiled.

"Welcome. My apologies; my guards aren't all friendly. Unfortunately they don't get much better as you get deeper. I can guide you through the first section which is my fore mind, the part of me that has conscious thought. After that my conscious must leave you as you get into my subconscious. I will not be able to help you from there on out." The apparition of Harry turned around and headed into the forest. Black Moon and Wanderer looked at each other before running off after him.

They finally stopped at an entrance to a cave. Harry stood at the entrance expectantly. The two visitors thanked him and headed cautiously into the cave.

The first cavern was a small shore and lapping waves. Wanderer and Black Moon looked around, nonplussed. The cavern was well lit although there was no light source was visible.

"So… what now?" Wanderer asked curiously. There was a low chuckle from the water.

"You talk… to me." The water churned slightly, then a dolphin surfaced. It saw towards them and looked up at them, "I am the representation of Harry's wisdom. Within each of these caverns you shall find a different animal to each of the aspects of Harry's personality." Black Moon raised his eyebrows.

"I have never seen such an organized mind."

"Me neither. Two firsts in one day; this is new." The dolphin chuckled.

"Quite. Harry and Harru are in perfect synch, and appreciate and organized mind. Their souls would be a lot different to this; they may be very clear minded, but their souls are more turbulent," the dolphin chuckled and bobbed in the water, "follow me," it vanished beneath the surface of the water. Wanderer looked at Black Moon and shrugged, diving elegantly into the water. Black Moon stood nervously on the edge of the water, looking for Wanderer who surfaced a few seconds later, grinning from ear to ear.

""You are never gonna believe this!"

"What?" Black Moon enquired cautiously.

"You can _breathe _down there!" he said excitedly as he trod water. When Black Moon just stood at the edge of the water twitching his wings anxiously, Wanderer frowned, then broke out in a mischievous grin, "you can't swim, can you?" Black Moon narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Yes I can." Wanderer laughed.

"Good." without warning Wanderer lunged forward, grabbed Black Moon's ankles and pulled him into the water. Black Moon struggled and closed his mouth to prevent the entrance of water as Wanderer dragged him down into the pool. Wanderer, clearly annoyed with this, punched him in the stomach. The air rushed out of his lungs and he reflexively took a deep gasp for air. What surprised him was, instead of water entering his lung, cool air flowed in. He floated there in the still water in confusion. He could feel the water all around him, yet he was neither wet, nor drowning. Quite the contrary; he could breathe and was perfectly comfortable in his surroundings, He glared angrily at Wanderer who shrugged, "Had to get you to breathe somehow." his voice carried perfectly through the water, almost as though they were speaking in air.

"You didn't need to punch me." Wanderer grinned.

"All's fair in love and war. And we're in one of the biggest bloody wars I've ever taken part in." he muttered towards the end, and Black Moon frowned. Wanderer had taken part in wars before? The dolphin chose that moment to reappear, cutting Black Moon off as he decided to make a comment.

"Now," he said, "That cavern will take you on to the next layer of their mind. Each room will test you. Fail the test, whatever it may be and the consequences vary from being expelled from their mind to instantaneous death. Your minds will be ripped to shreds." Wanderer scoffed, "yes, even you Wanderer. You know the rules of delving into minds. unicorn looked at each other before delving into the depths of Harry's mind.

The next cavern was filled with water. They could see a shore on the opposite side.

"The entrance to the next layer must be just ahead. We'll swim up onto the land." Wanderer said, already powering forward. Black Moon snorted and followed him.

"So, where's the guard?" he panted through stokes.

"Here!" Black Moon let out a yelp of surprise as an otter shot past. It did a few loops in the water, and then circled them in an almost playful fashion. "I am their Playfulness. I am their Childishness. I am their sense of Fun." the otter san as it was around them.

"What is your test, Guardian?" Black Moon asked seriously. The otter giggled.

"No test! No test! I love fun! I love to play! No tests for the inspectors!" Wanderer laughed.

"You could learn a lot from this one Black Moon." the otter giggled and swam a few circles around Wanderer.

"Beware the guard with two faces! Beware he who speaks only lies! Beware he who burns like the sun!" the otter punctuated each warning with a figure of eight movement around Wanderer and Black Moon.

"Er… may we press on?" Black Moon asked awkwardly.

"Yes yes! You must go on! If this war ends we can play again!" The otter continued to swim around them, even as they moved through the water.

"Jeeze this is annoying," Black Moon muttered.

"Speak for yourself! I think he's funny!" Wanderer laughed, stroking the otter's back, earning from him a playful giggle.

"Here is the exit! Farewell travelers!" The otter chirruped and swap off into the water, the echo of a rousing melody all he left behind. The two men surface out of the water and shook themselves dry- or at least started to before they realized they weren't actually wet.

"This place is weird." Black Moon muttered and he straightened his hair and feathers. Wanderer snorted and looked for the entrance to the next chamber.

"Mind's always are. Surely you've done this before?" Wanderer asked, confused.

"No," he admitted, "I've only been a leader for a century. I haven't needed to enter someone's mind yet. This is a first," Wanderer looked at him, half pityingly, half irritably.

"Then why did you want to walk our minds to see if we were worthy? You wouldn't know the difference between the mind of a killer and the mind of a saint!" Black Moon gave an angry snorting whiney, not unlike an angry horse.

"I am not a unicorn for no reason," he jumped and ran after Wanderer as said man found the exit, "unicorns can tell the difference between light and dark in a mind as a sixth sense. Do not insult my intelligence."

"I wasn't," Wanderer said bluntly. Black Moon blinked. He had been expecting a heated response, possibly to explain why he said what he'd said, but no. Nothing, he barely responded at all, "through here."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The water lapped carelessly at the shore where Draco was dosing. The others had left, and the indigo sky was strewn with stars. The stars reflected in the surface of the near still lake, creating an endless globe of stars, sky and water. A late autumn leaf drifted down from the skeletal branches of the tree Draco was sleeping on, and nestled comfortably on the white hair, rousing the sleeper.

"Mrph," he grunted in his sleep. A breath of wind blew across the grounds. This time his woke, lids sliding from over silver eyes. He snuffed at the air. His mate was still not there. Right back? Huh, it had been hours and no one had seen hide nor hair of neither Harry nor his deranged Dark, Harru.

_Getting territorial are we?_ his Dark teased. Draco ignored him. His stomach was complaining quite loudly, and he groaned longingly. He would hunt, then he would track down harry and… punish him. He licked his lips at the thought and felt the heat rush to his groin. He phased into Panther form, sighing in relief at the feeling of being free of the human illusion.

The run to the forest was short by his standards. Only a few minutes to cross the grounds.

The forest almost seemed to welcome him into its depths. He prowled silently through the towering pines and oaks, letting the dark night be his camouflage. A rustle caught his attention in the bushed and he pounced immediately. He raised his paw to strike a death blow, when a voice yelped;

"Woah! Calm down mate; I'm no threat!" Draco looked down in surprise and saw Tom under his paw.

"Who the fuck are you?" Draco growled. This stranger didn't seem at all surprised to see a Shadow Panther, he was merely pissed he had been pinned to the ground.

"Name's Tom; I'm Harry's… friend." the way he trailed off awkwardly at the end made Draco think there was more to it than that

"Right… 'spose I can't kill you then." Tom grinned like and shook his head in agreement. Draco growled to himself and removed his paw from Tom's body. The man stood up in one elegant, fluid motion and brushed himself down like this was an everyday occurrence- then again, living with Harru, it probably was.

"I came in here to find my landlords. Any Idea where they are?" Draco just looked at him blankly.

"Errr…..?"

"Harry and Harru," he supplied hopefully.

"Oh! Oh right, um, no, I haven't. Sorry." Draco said in a rush. Tom nodded slowly, seemingly disappointed with the answer.

"Damn. Right then, the chances of me finding them tonight are pretty slim, so I best head back to the castle." He straightened his robes imperiously and strode off in to the bracken,

"Good evening Draco," he called after him. Draco just watched him go in bemusement and shook his head. Was the weirdness ever going to end?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Khaos looked around the room. It was sparsely furnished. He rolled his eyes; his father was rich beyond measure, yet he never felt the urge to live in luxury. There were four single beds in a row. Two had Shadow Panther scents on them, one human, and the other was his father. Playing cards were strewn across the floor, and a pair of boxers hung from a bed posts.

A large window was letting shafts of silvery moonlight into the room, making the dark wood floor glow softly. He padded across the room, tucking his jacket closer to his body as the cold from the wooden floor bit at his bare feet. The cup was held tightly in a cold hand, and he could feel the soul within buzzing with discomfort. Whoever, whatever, was inside this was pure undiluted evil, he could feel it. It made him cringe. The sooner he was rid of this thing, the happier he would be.

He placed it on a table with a few chair huddled around it. Once he had set it down, the moonlight seemed to retreat from the surrounding area, so that the cup was sat in a small puddle of black shadows. He shivered and turned to leave.

A man was stood in the doorway, wand pointed at him threateningly. He was tall, with soft brown hair and nut brown eyes that glittered dangerously.

"Who are you? Tell me!" he demanded harshly. Khaos shivered, but for an entirely different reason than from before. This man was incredibly handsome, and his voice…

"My name is Khaos my pretty, and I assure you, I mean no harm," the man didn't seem particularly reassured.

"Why are you in here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I had to deliver a package for my father, Wanderer," the man's eyes widened and his wand was swiftly stowed away in his robes. The man turned to leave.

"He's been gone three days now, but I'll be sure to give him your regards when he returns," he began to leave and Khaos called out;

"Wait! What's your name?" the man pause, and tilted his head ever so slightly so he could just see Khaos out of the corner of his eye.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," and with that he left, but Khaos's sharp mind was already in overdrive. He was sure he'd felt that aura before. Tom Marvolo Riddle; I am lord Voldemort. He had to warn his father; although he was sure he already had a plan concerning this man. And whatever it was, it wouldn't bode well for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Chapter's all done! And guys; I got like, no reviews for the last chapter, and I'm not going to bother much longer if I get no support! R&amp;R plz!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh. My. Fucking. God. What is this? Has hell frozen over? A NEW CHAPTER! Yes, dragged, kicking and screaming from my brain (helped along by a bottle of Kopparberg) is a new chapter! Praise da lord! Anyways, it's not massively long, but it is here nonetheless! I AM going to attempt to revive this fic, BUT, I will need you support and feedback if I'm going to get the ball rolling again, so please read and review, and to all the people who've followed this story and patiently waited for it's return, thank you for your support! So here we go!**

* * *

><p>Wanderer and Black Moon looked into the room with fear and wonder. The walls were made of hundreds mosaics depicting battles and wars, dispersed with images of various magical creatures. The gore was evident in every different scene. Clearly this was some sign of inner turmoil.<p>

A Cerberus sat in the center of the room. It had Rottweiler coloring and it adorned a silver key around its neck, the two doors that it opened stood on different sides of the room.

"We are Harry," they said in unison, "we are Trickery and Deceit," The center head then fell silent, choosing only to watch them with a benign interest.

"I am your best friend," the right one purred,

"I am your worst enemy," the left one growled.

"I speak naught but lies," right chirruped.

"I speak nothing but the truth," left hissed angrily.

"My door leads you to safety," right sang.

"Mine leads to certain death," left barked.

"But which of us is lying?" they laughed in unison. Wanderer and Black Moon looked at each other in fear.

"So this is Harry's inner Slytherin coming into play?" Wanderer joked. The left head sneered derisively.

"Keep telling yourself what you wish Wanderer, your choice here is either life or death. Your choice here seals both your fates," Black Moon bristled.

"I not sure if such a snake in the grass deserves my blood!" The Cerberus laughed.

"We are not always used," the center head put in gently, "I am the voice of Reason, knowing when lying and deceit is necessary. We have had a hard life, sometimes it is best simply to put up falsities in order to survive. We do what we must in order to get through each day." The left head snapped its jaws at the center head,

"Quiet you!" it turned to Wanderer and Black Moon. "Come on now, make your choice!" Wanderer cocked his head to one side, deliberating.

"What if… I don't make a choice?" he asked sneakily. The left head sneered at him again.

"Then we eat you, and you die anyway," Black Moon let out a loud baying whinny.

"This is ridiculous! There's no way of telling who is telling the truth! Wanderer?" Wanderer didn't answer; he was too busy staring out the center head. The calm brown eyes battle silently with the single blue.

"I…" he paused, and then let out a rougish grin, "I have made my choice. The key?" the center head smiled warmly, dipping it's head to allow the key to slide easily down it's neck, then tossed the glittering bit of metal over to Wanderer, which he caught one handed and strolled casually over to the door on the left hand side.

"Wanderer! Do I get a say in this?!" Black Moon demanded as he ran over to Wanderer, who was already unlocking the door,

"No," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pushed the wooden door inwards and stepped through it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco was pissed. The sun had risen, and Harry and Harru were not yet back.

He had run up to the castle and asked around if anyone had seen him.

No one had.

He had snuck into Harry's chambers to see if he was in there.

He wasn't.

He had scoured all of the Forbidden Forest.

Nowhere to be found.

In the end he had retired to the Slytherin dormitories to wait for his arrival. It was a Saturday, so there were no lessons on, and the common room was full students, so he had then again retreated, this time into his room.

He now lay, sprawled out on his bed, waiting for when his precious mate would return to the castle. Even the mysterious Tom had no idea where the two Panthers had wandered off to. The only useful information he had managed to glean from his was that his roommate, Wanderer, was also missing.

He held a fistful of the silky green bed covers and growled angrily.

"Quit growling Draco," Blaise muttered angrily from the neighboring bed.

"Shut it, ape! Blaise merely showed him his middle finger and buried his head in the pillow. Draco growled angrily again and Blaise lost it, sitting up in bed and launching his pillow at Draco's face.

"Fuck off elsewhere if you're going to keep growling! I don't want to listen to it! It's one in the _fucking_ morning!" Draco scowled to himself and bolted out of the door, keeping his head ducked to avoid the unknown object that was hurled at his retreating figure. He phased into Panther form and ran down the corridor like a ghost. He stepped into the shadows, so he became virtually invisible to any students nearby. When he reached the common room, he disturbed his Dark, who was still part of the Shadows, dozing peacefully by the open fire.

"Hi Dranto," Draco muttered sullenly. Dranto grunted sympathetically and gave his Light a comforting lick on the shoulder. He sighed and lay down next to his Dark, who began giving him a gentle grooming. "Thanks buddy. I've been blessed with a tolerable Dark," he purred. He knew better than to describe Dranto as 'nice' unless he wanted a nasty scratch across the face. Dranto chuckled and nipped his ear, understanding the implied compliment.

"You're padding across unsteady ground with Potter y'know. You'd be best to select a different mate and move on," Draco gave a low growl and watched a couple of students pack up and leave to their dorms. Thank Fenris they were still in the Shadows, therefore invisible, else some awkward questions would be raised.

"Evenun' boys," they groaned as Jayson padded over to them,

"Hello Jay'" Draco said in an attempt at being friendly to the barley understandable Light. Dranto gave him a goofy grin and got up to give his mate a kiss. This soon turned into a full make out session with Draco staring pointedly at the fire, trying to block out the wet slurping sounds coming from next to him.

"If you're done," Draco huffed pointedly, "I'm going to go for a walk." Jayson laughed.

"Beggin' yur pardon mi duck, I cannea contain me sen. Finkin' you's needin' some com'pney', come chat wiv' duh Pride." Draco caught about half of this, and promptly covered his face with his paws. Fenris and Selena help him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The part of Harry that was Harru was bored.

There was nowhere near enough violence.

He thought this could be perked up with a lot more death, a few violent rampages and some binge drinking. Just like that time when- wait! He was getting off track.

He had a tendency of doing that. He supposed it came from having so many turbulent and dark thoughts all milling around in there at once- damn, he was doing it again!

He was watching the forms of Black Moon and Wanderer walking through the corridors of his mind.

He sat in curiosity as they spoke with the Keeper of Doors; the Cerberus.

He was really bored.

The Cerberus didn't eat them.

Booorrringgg!

This conjoined mind he was in was stable.

Dull.

Organized.

He needed chaos and darkness.

He grinned to himself.

This _was_ his mind after all; maybe he should make things a bit more interesting…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Black Moon flinched as the door opened, expecting a guardian of some kind to lunge out of the tunnel and kill them.

But the corridor beyond was just filled with echoing silence and flickering firelight. Wanderer grinned at him, then strode off down the corridor. Damn that man was rude; he just expected everyone to follow him.

Black Moon, of course, followed him anyway. This man may need his ego deflating a bit, but outside it all, he knew what he was doing. Sort of.

"How- how did you know that, was the right door?" Black Moon panted, trying to keep up with the man's long strides. He had really long legs. Wanderer chuckled.

"Harry may lie, but his is a kindly soul beneath it all. In the end, you had to ignore the lies both heads spouted and go through either door, and nothing would be waiting on either side. Don't you see? It's a trap designed to make trespassers falter, and turn back, thinking it isn't worth it. Clever really," Black Moon thought about this. It made sense… sort of.

"So… they were both lying?" Wanderer nodded.

"Yes," He peered at Black Moon out of the corner of his single blue eye.

"You see, the one who said he was telling the truth was in fact telling the truth, but in a way that suggested he was lying. The one who was lying made it sound as though he was telling the truth, and in the end it's all one big mind-fuck maneuver," Wander grinned, clearly pleased with his summary of it all. Black Moon, who had followed none of his explanation, merely said;

"Uhhh…" Wanderer laughed to himself, clearly not even registering Black Moon's attempt at speech, as caught up he was in his own genius.

"Incredibly ingenious. I might have to try it. It's nothing more than a judge of character," he smiled benignly and smoothed the front of his robes as he walked. Black Moon watched this man with a fascinated curiosity. He was like a bright, everlasting flame; life giving, beautiful and mysteriously. But deadly and destructive if it so chooses. That is how he now saw this mysterious traveler. A quirk of nature. Both blessed and cursed all at once.

"These aren't really personality traits you know," Wanderer said suddenly, surprising Black Moon out of his reverie.

"They're not?" he asked, surprised.

"No. They're defense mechanisms. When you feel threatened, your less… desirable, quirks take place. You lie, your sneaky, you lash out. Just a way to protect yourself. The first few guardians proved this; you sometimes use your mind to worm you way out of trouble, some people even joke and play around to ease the tension of the situation." Black Moon cocked his head, considering. These were some really unusual people. He'd preferred life before these strangers had wandered into his herd and confuse file up into this muddled mess. How had Wanderer lived like this for millennia after millennia?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tom was bored now. Harry and Harru had been missing for nearly two days now, and Wanderer had been missing for longer than that. He flicked his wand carelessly and watched the steam of gold and silver sparks with only a small amount of interest. He glanced over at the cup sat in a puddle of shadow on the table.

He understood now.

He was a horcrux.

He vaguely remembered researching about them when he was whole.

He knew what had to happen to him now.

He had to die.

All of him had to die.

But could he do it?

Could he willingly walk into a death he had tried so hard to avoid?

Tearing his soul like he had to escape it's claws?

He had to. He had to save all of these people and end it all.

But not yet. While he had a body he could help. It was strange, but he could almost… sense the other horcruxes. He had known what the cup was the moment he saw it, and he'd felt his world come crashing down.

He had to die.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up from the chair he'd been slumping in to see a flash of long ginger hair.

"Hi Ginny," he muttered. Ginny faltered at his obviously depressed tone, then hurried across the room to sit in his lap. She looked at him with big brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" he looked away, unwilling to meet her beautiful gaze.

"Nothing…" he trailed off, realizing she didn't believe him anyway, so there was no point in even bothering with the façade of innocence.

"Now both you and I know that that is a lie, plain and simple. It has something to do with whatever that stranger left in your room, doesn't it?" she snapped, jabbing a finger at the offending golden cup perched on the table. Tom averted his eyes and pulled a face. Ginny huffed, cupped his face in her hands and turned him to face her. "Tom," she said gently, her big brown eyes sparking with worry, "listen, whatever it is, you'll be fine. Everything turns out alright in the end, right?" Tom closed his eyes. _Yeah_, he thought bitterly to himself, _for the good guys. But I'm not a good guy, am I? I'm as dark as they come._

Then he felt a pair of warm lips press against his, and he froze up, blushing tomato red. He snapped his eyes open and looked up at the girl now straddling him. He looked into those eyes, and saw a flashing image of the same girl lying, soaking, on a cold chamber floor. Nearly dead, by his hand. That over whelming sense of triumph that came with her inevitable demise.

He pulled away and pushed Ginny to her feet, rushing hastily across the room to put some distance between them.

She was an untold beauty. Once soiled by his hand, but not again. And he, well, he was a beast, a monster forged by his own willing hand. He couldn't let her draw lose knowing he would eventually pass on an leave her alone.

"I know what your thinking you know," she murmured. He felt her arms snake around his back, and her warm face bury its self between his shoulder blades.

"Really?" he asked, a touch of amusement coloring his tone.

"Mm," came the agreeing hum. "Whatever the bit of you from that diary did to me, it's not you. It will never be you. It will always be him, and he's just a memory now. Nothing more," the sudden amount of wisdom coming from this Weasley was rather astounding in comparison to her usually hot headed tendencies, and h=it left him being able to do nothing but blink rather stupidly for a moment.

He felt the arms withdraw, and a chaste kiss being placed on his cheek.

"Think about what I said, hm? Just because I'm a Lioness and you're a Snake, doesn't mean you can't visit my common room," she waltzed away, and Tom turned to see her paused in the doorway to the room. "In fact, I don't mind if you Slither-in," and with a laugh that sounded like wind chimes, and a bright flare of her usual bubbly personality, she left. Leaving Tom, alone in the room, with his turbulent thoughts.

'_Well, not quite alone, hm?'_ a voice sounded in his head, one that sounded very much, like his own.


End file.
